Bang Bang You're Dead
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Let's throw in Fast Cars, Hot Girls, Money, Strong Emotions, Old Enemy's and then Love and Death aswell, and what do you get? A tale of epic proportions. Warning: Swearing - AU -COMPLETE!-
1. We Have Arrived

**Hi okay ****here goes, I got this piece of inspiration from Fast and Furious and it spun off into idea after idea until i created this project!**

**If i finish this story and people like it, it will be my true shining moment. Don't worry if you don't understand some of the cars, just know thats there cool ;)**

**Okay just so you all don't shout at me this is an AU! the girls don't have powers and neither do the boys! The whole good vs evil concept does not apply in this story and Girls and Boys personalities are a bit out of whack a do not match that of the original! I needed there personalities like how i have created them for the story to work. **

**So if anyone flames or tells me what i already know you will recieve an earful! so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**okay that little note out of the way I really hope you enjoy this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

In the city of Townsville...

Three brothers drove into Townsville high school feeling confident and cocky. At the front of there line of cars in the dark green Dodge viper was a green-eyed boy with scruffy short black hair. He was wearing a baggy dark green t-shirt with black cargo pants and had a grin plastered on his face.

Behind him in his precious navy Corvette ZO6 was a blue-eyed boy with a middle parten blond hair that went down to his ears. He had a blue t-shirt on with dark blue jeans, he slid in behind his brother and lent back in his seat basking in the attention that he and his brother were already creating on their first day.

In the school car park students had stopped their conversations to look at the two brothers in there speed cars. The brothers pulled into two available parking spaces leaving a gap between them both. When their final brother joined them.

He entered the parking lot smirking cockily in his blood red Aston Martin Vantage. He had a red baseball cap facing forward and a scruffy black jacket slung over his shoulders, he had a red t-shirt on and dark jeans. His red eyes where satisfied and his fiery red hair that went to his shoulders stuck out under his hat. He revved the engine as he entered and received a few startle gasps as a reward. He slid into the spot in between his brothers killed the engine; before all three brothers stepped out of the cars at once with the whole school staring at them.

They walked to the back of their cars and lent against them proudly when a few guys came and crowded them.

"Sup boys" The red-eyed guy greeted coolly

"Nice rides" One guys said casually

"Nice? have you looked at these cars? there smokin' and by the looks of things the best cars by far in this place" the green eyed guy sneered

"Not on ya life pal" another replied clearly uninterested

"What?" the blond asked surprised.

"Dude you haven't seen the Stars yet, the you will be thinking twice about _your_ cars" a guys with short brown hair smirked.

"Stars?" the redhead asked

"What's your names? your clearly new, tell us your names and we'll give the info on the Stars" The brown haired guy asked, clearly he knows how to handle information.

"Right i'm Brick, Thats Butch..." Brick said pointing to the black haired boy "...and thats Boomer" He said pointing to his blond haired brother.

"Cool, okay then I'm Matt" The brown haired boy said "That's Karl..." he said pointing to a black haired nerdy looking boy "and this is Coner" he said pointing to a orange haired boy on a skateboard.

"Right, right now who are the Stars? could we beat these _guys_?" Butch asked quickly, the first day and already he feared they had competition. The brothers had a passion about being the fastest, most powerful and most feared guys in the school. And this school will be their 3rd in 2 years. But something about Butch's question caught the guys attention.

"Guys?!" Coner exclaimed, the three brother's quirked an eye brow, clearly not the reaction they were expecting.

"Dude, your not gonna believe your eyes" Matt said grinning

"Why?" Brick asked, but his question was answered as the rev of a powerful engine filled the school parking lot. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance to watch the 'car show' as the Stars entered.

The first car was green and a classic Mclaren MP4-12C, the windows were tinted so the driver could not be seen as the beautiful car slid smoothly into the parking spot.

Behind was a light blue Honda NSX again with the windows tinted as well and entered the lot more slowly than the first car. The driver was clearly taking pleasure at the attention on them at that moment and slid easily into their parking spot a space between the green car.

Finally a roar of an engine was heard and the blaring music of _Teriaki boys Tokyo Drift _filled the parking lot. A beautiful light red Audi R8 entered the school. Reving the engine every so often the students of the school fell silent as the last and most powerful car slipped into place beside the blue and green. The owner of the red Audi R8 killed the engine and dimmed the music but was still audible though out the school.

The boys eyes widened at the sight of the super-cars and were determined to find out the owners. Knowing the drivers they would probably but snobby rich stuck up boys who were probably all flakes and never properly driven a car like they own to the power that it held to the max.

Suddenly all three doors open and the Stars all stepped out at different times. Out of the green car a long leg with tight black converse boots going up to mid calf and black shorts were visible first, then a head of shiny jet black hair was seen. She had green eyes surrounded by black eye shadow and long thick lashes, her red lipstick gave her a menacing expression and she flashed a smile to the crowd. Her green tight t-shirt stuck to her figure and a cropped black jacket was on her shoulders. She walked round to the back of her car that was facing towards the front of the school and lent on it casually.

Next out was the owner of the blue Honda NSX. A black heeled shoe came from the car with a short dark blue denim skirt following. Blond hair came next that was tied in two pig-tails and lightly bounced as she exited the car. Her pale blue eyes were surrounded by light blue eye shadow and long lashes framed her eyes. Her light blue halter neck top fit her snugly and she wore the same black jacket as the owner of the Mclaren MP4-12C. She also came round to the back of her car and lent on the back as well.

Finally a dangerous black stiletto was produced from the red Audi R8 and a thick black strap covered her ankle. At the top of her long creamy legs was a short black skirt, then a head of fiery red hair came up from the car. It was long and straight and flung over her head in a messy way that looked gorgeous and wild at the same time. Her eyes were smoky and expressed her rare pink eyes to perfection and had pale lip gloss shinning in the sun. She had a pink spaghetti strap top that hugged her figure deliciously and as same as the other two a cropped black leather jacket. She smirked at their audience and walked towards her sisters killing the music with her remote.

"_They _are the Stars" Karl muttered to a wide eyed and dropped jaw Brick, Butch and Boomer.

"Told ya you wouldn't believe it" Matt laughed at their expressions. The bell rand signaling everyone to leave for their first class. The boys had to head straight to the principals office for their schedules but as they were about to walk into the building Brick turned to look over his shoulder to look at the beauty that caught his eye. He looked at the red Audi R8 then shifted his gaze to the redheaded owner. Her eyes shifted from listening to her sisters to him and he looked straight into her pink eyes. He held her gazes for what seemed like an hour before she blinked then resumed listening to her sisters. Brick released a breath he didn't know he was holding and headed back towards the principals office.

****

After receiving their schedules they headed to their first lesson. Butch had gym a fact he was very pleased about. He had been pissed off when he saw the super-cars pull up in school and even more pissed when her saw the drivers where girls! And not just any girls smokin' hot girls! as Butch put it. He was annoyed that they couldn't brag about their cars so as a back up has been flirting outrageously with everything with breasts, he was hoping to use his looks as a 'plan B' to rule the school. And already had three phone numbers in less than an hour!

Boomer had art and wasn't too bothered by it, he liked Art but would rather be doing gym with Butch. However unlike Butch Boomer wasn't falling back on 'plan B'. Before the boys came they all had decided to use their cars as tools to own the student body, but that quickly crumbled as the Stars pulled up. Boomer just hung his head and shuffled towards the Art room.

Finally Brick had math, which really pissed him off. This day hadn't gone as planned and was steadily getting worse, but he was like Boomer he didn't fall back on 'plan B' but the whole 'car show' did tick him off. But something about that hot redhead seemed familiar like he had seen her somewhere before. Shaking it off he waved to his brothers and headed for the math room, he stood outside the door and prepared for his introduction to the class like every school did. Taking a breath he stepped inside and was shock to find who his class mates where.

There were the guys before that told himself and his brothers about the Stars and there was none other that the girl with pink eyes staring right at him. He walked over to the teacher and gave her his slip. To his pleasant surprise she told him to sit straight down near the back of the room surrounded by Karl, Matt and Coner and across the room from_ her._

_"_Hey" Brick muttered to the guys surrounding him.

"You alright, you and your brothers were pretty shocked when you saw the Stars" Coner whispered. Luckily all boys were at the back so the teacher couldn't hear them.

"Well ya think?"" Brcik whispered sarcastically. "Because the fact that they have supercars and are girls?!" He began to get louder.

"Ssssh!" Karl whispered

"What is there deal anyway?" Brick asked.

"Okay, well the Black haired chick is Buttercup-"

"Buttercup? you have got to be kidding me!" Brick snorted, he would have expected girls like them to have names like Razor or Scar something fierce... not Buttercup!

"As I was saying..." Matt muttered "Buttercup is the green eyed girl, but dude her name might make her sound cute but she has a temper! I mean seriously she can beat the crap out of anyone who ticks her or the other girls off! She is kind of the tomboy and is a wicked athlete she wins trophy's all the time." Coner explained

"Whoa, okay what about-"

"The bond?" Karl asked, Brick was actually going to ask about the redhead but settled to listen about the blond and nodded his head.

"Right the blond is Bubbles" _Christ what is with these girls names?! _Brick thought.

"Bubbles is the nice one she is super sweet and super hot she is captain of the cheer-leading team. Basically your typical barbie, except she can be mean when she wants to be not as mean as Buttercup but you don't want to rub her the wrong way. She is an outrageous flirt and always has a guy on her arm but never longer than a week, trust me dude don't waste your time" Karl said

"Wasn't counting on it" Brick mumbled, Bubbles sounded like the type of person Butch would settle for but he made a mental note to warn his brother to keep his distance, weather or not he would listen Brick didn't know.

"Right what about the redhead?" Brick finally asked tilting his head towards her at the front of the class.

"Blossom?" Matt asked _why am I not surprised? _Brick thought, and urged Matt to continue.

"Blossom is the leader of the clique, she runs the school and looks good doing it. She is the hottest girl in the school but rarely dates and is super smart. She is like the brains and is always quick witted. Like the others she can be mean and sometimes even deadly, one time this boy cheated on her spread rumors about her and then stole money from her! and when she found out she went ballistic, the story is she took him to this cliff near the bay and pushed him off! Nobody knows if the rumor is true but he has never been seen again so watch yourself. But out of the three she is the coolest and clearly has the hottest car" Matt finished.

Brick was so caught up in the story he was speechless so Coner took this opportunity to fill in a few gaps.

"Also the Stars are all sisters, and the best _street racers_ this side of town"

"Street racers!" Brick said a little too loud, the teacher threw in a glare and Brick quickly looked down to his empty paper.

"As I was saying yes street racers, Blossom runs the crew DLR which stands for Destined Legend Racers. Blossom controls some of the best street racers in the city and owns a lot of money. She is the best of the best though but is watched by bigger men in the city to make sure nothing gets to fishy-"

"What you mean?" Brick interrupts

"Like if she started taking more money than beneficial or doing things to risky that the police might get invovled you know? But she never has and is highly respected in _that_world. Her sisters help her, but don't really look into the financial and deal making side of the job, they mainly race for her and doing money pick ups but that's it but they are also amazing! It might have something to do with them living alone or something" Coner said

"Why do they live alone?" Brick asked getting more and more interested with the girls and one pink eyed girl in particualar.

"No one knows what happened but the main story is-"

"Ssssh!" Karl spat signaling that the teacher was eyeing the boys dangerously.

Brick slid his eyes over to said redheaded hottie and found her pink eyes blazing at him. He stared her out when suddenly the bell rang and she packed her things and left the room before anyone even had time to move.

****

During lunch Brick met up with his brothers who were sat on their own table in the corner of the lunch room.

"Hey!" Boomer and Butch said as Brick sat down opposite them.

"So you guys hear about the Stars?" Butch said wide eyed

"Yeah I did! I even had Bubbles in my class!" Boomer said

"Yeah I had Buttercup, they are something special but the names are messed up man!" Butch said.

_Glad I'm not the only one_ Brick thought.

"Yeah Blossom was with me" Brick muttered.

Suddenly _they _entered the room and the atmosphere seemed to automatically change whenever they entered. Even though Brick was told all of this information he still couldn't pin point where he had seen Blossom. He decided to get some pizza and joined the lunch line, he heared the clicking of high stilettos on the tiled floor and perfume filled his nostrils. He turned to find those dangerous pink eyes staring at him, even though she was in heels he was still slightly taller than her and smirked at the fact.

"What?" she asked her voice sounded fierce and angelic at the same time, Brick knew he was playing with fire if he annoyed her so just smile politely and turned around.

"Wait" Blossom said her voice suddenly softer, Brick turned around again and got a better view this time. Her wild orange hair framed her face and hung straight at each side, her smoky eyes defiantly had the hot factor and her cheekbones were positioned just in the right place. But confusion was spread across her face.

"Why don't I know you?" She asked

"What?" Brick said confused as well.

"I haven't seen you around here before"

"Oh I'm new, so are my brothers" Brick said pointing to his brothers who were staring at him and most of the school.

"Hmm, well you don't seem that bad, But you sort of look familiar, strange." She said saying that last part to herself. Brick wanted to say he recognized her too but the lunch line was hardly the time.

"Anyway hope to see you around Red" She said her voice going lower and sexier, Brick shivered from the nickname and smirked at her.

"I could same the same" he said equally low and husky playing her at her own game, before grabbing his pizza still looking at her before walking off leaving a smirking Blossom to collect her food and find her sisters.

As Brick returned to the table his brothers jumped him

"Why the hell were you talking to Blossom?!" Butch yelled

"What I'm not allowed?" Brick replied

"You do know what she did to that boy right?" Boomer asked

"That was just a rumor! it might not have even happened!" Brick yelled in her defence.

"Whatever, but man she is fit!" Butch yelled raising his eye brows in acceptance.

Brick just rolled his eyes and ate his pizza.

****

Last lesson and Butch had English, Boomer had Science and Brick had Study hall. Brick smiled as he went into the half empty room and smiled wider as he saw a certain pink eyed beauty sat alone at the table in the back. Confident he walked over to her table, dumped his books and took a seat at the side of her.

"Didn't think i would see you that soon" Blossom said not taking her eyes of her paper.

"Surprised?" Brick asked raising an eye brow grinning

"A little, to me it didn't seem like the type of thing you would do, you know sitting right up to someone you hardly know"

"There are a few things you don't know about me" Brick said his voice getting low again, Blossom looked up from her paper and put her pen down and looked Brick, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well then Red please enlighten me"

"Okay, I like pizza, I am the king of video games and like the colour red" Brick said easily.

"Details then, they are things I could of guessed" Blossom said

"Oh really?" Brick challenged "How"

"Well you got pizza and lunch, every guy claims to be the king of video games and your speaking to me, every guys favourite colour is red when they speak to me" she smile flicking her hair. Brick knew what Matt ment now with her being a genius.

"Yes but as a fellow redhead I have an extra reason" Brick said grinning, Blossom laughed a bit and went back to writing. Brick looked from side to side and found no body actually looking at Blossom, he took this opportunity and slid and bit closer and put his lips to her ear.

"Want to know something you wouldn't expect?" Brick whispered but Blossom kept writing.

"I'm a street racer"

Blossom's eyes widened and the lead of her pencil snapped she turned her eyes to him to find him smiling at her. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and looked at him seriously.

"Your joking"

"You seen my ride?" Brick said sitting back

"Pfft that is what you call a ride? Have you seen mine!" Blossom sneered, Brick's grin disappeared as she just insulted his pride and joy and sat up.

"Well what would you call a ride? or for that matter a race?" Brick was treading on thin ice testing Blossom in her element but Blossom's face turned into a smirk as she put her pencil down again.

"You wanna race...? meet me in front of school at 10pm tonight, and don't bring your peice of tin"

Brick grinned and nodded his head just as the bell rang and Blossom sped off and out of the class room and out of sight again.

****

**There we go!**

**Now review please! **

**CJR.x**


	2. Underground

**Okay back by popular demand he is the second chapter of Bang Bang Your Dead...**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Brick stood in front of the school at 10pm just like she said.

There was a gentle breeze that ruffled his orange hair and the air was humid. He looked down the road at the main road where the cars in daylight where usually speeding past, only to find dead silence and that's when it struck him. No cars. No car engines no cars speeding down the road. Nothing.

Leaning back against the wall he so wished he had brought his car or 'peice of tin' as the redheaded beauty had called his precious baby. But now Brick felt like a fool what if she didn't show up? what if it was a prank?

Growling in his throat he kicked a near by stone and saw it fly across the road. He looked at his watch 10:15pm she wasn't coming. Knitting his eyebrows together in anger he turned ready to begin the journey home that was until the faint sound of a powerful motor ripped through the evening silence.

Using all of his will-power to not let a smirk grace his face he turned with eyes blazing at the on coming blood red Audi R8. The car rolled to a stop at the side of him and the window slowly rolled down revealing the beautiful owner of the beautiful car.

"Get in" was all she said, Brick raised one eyebrow clearly not liking the feeling of being told what to do. So it was quiet a shock when he got in her car wordlessly. Sitting down a comfortable silence settled over the pair

"Where are we going?" Brick asked a steely edge to his voice. Blossom's hands tightened on the steering wheel her knuckles turning white but her face remain perfectly calm. The perfect poker face.

"Out to play"

Brick was ready to question when the steady beat of music slowly entered his ears, looking out the front window Blossom took a sharp turn down a deserted ally-way pulled down her window. Banging her delicate fist harshly against a small old window (dust and rust falling off in the process)as she drove past a huge garage door opened up.

Bricks eyes widened at the modern state-of-the-art underground car park, the music increased as a full beat rattled his ears. Slowly Blossom entered the underground as people came into view, girls wearing next to nothing sauntering round as rows of supercars and race cars lined up. People where showing off their engines and sound systems while others where dancing in a big cluster to the music. Suddenly Blossom slammed to the side doing a very sharp U-turn and reversed into a spot that seemed to be reserved just for her. Blossom took a peak at Bricks face and smirked in satisfaction when she saw his jaw hitting the floor.

"Come on red" Blossom laughed stepping out of the car with the grace of a supermodel.

"Blossom!" a boy with messy brown hair yelled, he came running over to her and hugged her, Brick narrowed his eyes but quickly smoothed out his expression.

"Hey Josh, what's the stats?" Blossom asked

"Well the Mitsubishi Evolution 8 is fixed up in several places and Buttercup dropped this off earlier.." he said tossing a roll of green into Blossom's waiting hand

"Excellent" Blossom smiled

"Also- Blossom where are you going?" Josh asked confused indeed Blossom had began walking away, Brick immediately followed not liking the unfamiliarity of the place and soon caught up.

"Blossom who was he?" Brick asked

"Oh Josh? He fixes up all my cars, one of the best in the town and an awesome racer but he likes to mainly fix them up"

"Oh"

"Perfect" Blossom muttered, she stopped and placed both hands on her hips and rested her weight on her left leg a smirk dancing on her face. Brick stopped and looked at the crew in front of them, girls where practically hanging off the men and their supercars where some of the best he'd ever seen! The man in the middle had muddy blond hair that went just past his ears and messy facial hair, he was quiet short and pudgy with slight muscle on his arms. He turned and locked his eyes on Blossom and his smile grew.

"Blossy babe nice to see ya, what can I do for you?" He asked, Blossom's eyes where glittering and never lost her cool.

"Nothing much Aidan, just thinking you wanna' racing tonight?"

Aidan chuckled "Blossy I really don't feel like making you lose tonight maybe some other time?" He grinned, this time Blossom lowered her voice but never losing it's sweetness.

"Oh my mistake, you thing you actually have a choice? You are racing tonight I just need to know the terms" Aidan's face dropped and his eyebrows slightly pulled together.

"In" was all he said and everyone was suddenly crowed round the two. Brick suddenly found a new found respect for his fellow redhead, for being so bold and confident in front of them he smiled for her. She was incredible and he couldn't wait to see _her_ race!

"Besides I'm sure you won't be betting as high as last time, I'm sure Jade wouldn't like that" he said in a horse voice so low Brick had to strain his ears just to hear and he was standing right next to them!

Blossom expression took one of pure rage for a split second, if you wasn't looking at her you would have missed it. Again so replaced the expression to a more civilized one but you could tell she was furious about something.

"Terms?" She ask so innocently and sweetly you could of mistaken it for a toddler asking for another cookie.

"3 Grand, 1 lap, no holes barred" he said.

"No problem" they both glared at each other before snapping their heads in the opposite direction and walking to their cars.

"Blossom that was awesome! Your gonna kick his sorry ass right to-" Brick said.

"Me?" Blossom interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh I'm not racing..."

"Your not? Well if your not who is?"

"You."

Brick wanted to collapse, he hadn't raced in 4 years! He can't he promised his family he would never again how could he betray them?

"I- I can't"

Blossom smiled reassuringly and placed an hand on his shoulder.

"Sure you can"

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CAR!" Brick was seriously getting pissed off.

"Wanna bet?" Blossom smirked and pointed over to a gorgeous Mazda RX7 just waiting for him.

"I-I-I-I-" Brick stuttered.

"-am going to race" Blossom finishing his sentence for him and flashing his a dazzling smile which set Brick over the edge.

"Okay I'll drive"

"Excellent!" Blossom exclaimed showing her celebrity straight teeth. "Okay he's what's going to happen your doing 1 lap, 4 corners, 5 straights, your going to need NOS and you can find it under the case on the wheel, also drift at ever corner to-"

"-wait!" Brick interrupted Blossom had escorted him to the car and he was now near the door.

"What the hell is a drift?"

Blossoms face dropped and suddenly all confidence in Brick had vanished.

"You- you don't know how to drift?" she gasped Brick suddenly looked really worried.

"No is that bad?"

Blossom squealed and grabbed the sides of her head.

"Hey Bloss heard your racin' that's wicked! Glad to see your using the Mazda, great choice old girl aint been out in weeks- Uhh Blossom are you okay?" Josh asked seeing Blossoms pale face. She darted to him grabbing his coller and pulling him close speaking in haggard breaths

"Tell- him- how- to- drift" she gasped and threw him back into the car and stormed off.

Brick was completely confused and slightly scared, Josh turned from Blossoms retreating figure only now to stare open mouthed and wide eyed at Brick

"Get in the car"

Brick silently obeyed, Brick rolled down the window and Josh leaned in.

"Right, to drifting is very simple..." After a few minuets of Josh giving Brick a crash course of drifting he leaned away from the car. "Got it? Okay your racing Jonny he's very cocky and competitive his weakness is the inside lane, if you keep their you'll get him right?"

Brick nodded his head trying to keep all the information in. Suddenly a girl around his age wearing black shorts, knee length black boots and a white T-shirt rushed over, her long brown hair hung wavy down her back and her full fringe sat neatly on her eyebrows she had light blue eyes that seemed to instantly relax you. She darted over to Josh and looked at Brick.

"I just heard, I hope you told him what to do Josh! Don't worry lad just don't lose" She smiled at Brick and he noticed a rather large scar going down her slim neck and below her top. Brick couldn't help wondering what that was, he started at her confused and to his horror the girl caught him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry my name's Jade pleased to meet you, if your good you better be on the team" She smiled again Brick let out a sigh of relief that she didn't catch him looking at her scar and shook her hand. "Pleasure" Brick said and looked back ay Josh.

"So you ready?" He asked

"No." Brick said pissed off.

"I'm gonna' track down Blossom Good luck Brick" Jade said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay drift, inside lane, NOS on the straights, and don't lose... got it" Brick mumbled.

Suddenly the crowds all began cheering and a path formed between people so Brick could drive to the starting line. He looked around and saw Blossom leaning casually against a wall on a raised piece of cement her eyes were closed and her perfect eyebrows where knitted together. Sighing Brick stopped at the starting line and looked over to his opponent.

Jonny had messy dirty blond hair and a long face, he has several acne scars layering his chin and buck teeth resting on his full bottom lip. Jonny faced Brick and smirked

"You don't you know what your doing boy! I cant understand why people like losing so much!" Jonny sneered, Brick tightened his hands around the steering wheel and gritted his teeth keeping his cool.

"I hear your doin' Blossom Utonium?...IS she red haired..._everywhere?_" Jonny asked wriggling his eyebrows, Brick shot him an angry glare.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ohh defensive are we?"

Brick went back to looking out of the windscreen and growled under his breath. He couldn't understand how Jonny got under his skin so much over a girl he barely knew! He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a girl in hardly any clothing was standing in front of them.

"Ready?" she looked at Jonny who reved his engine in response.

"Ready?" Brick reved.

"GO!"

Both teens floored the gas and shot of the starting line with crowds of people screaming behind them.

The boys were neck and neck coming up to the first corner where Brick _tried _to drift.

* * *

****

Review!

Thank you kindly :D

CJR.x


	3. Race Boy!

**Hey there! So I finished 'I Love My Crazy Ex-Wife' YES! Thanks again to the reviews!**

**So I will be focusing mainly on this story from now on, erm I'm having slight trouble with Brick's character I want to make him more 'RUFF-er' but I'm finding it difficult to place in the story with Blossom's personality as it is, him some serious thinking is going to have to be done!**

**Anyway not as pleased wth this chapter I think it feels slightly rushed as I tried to flick things on as quickly as I could- so this chapter may be reviewed and edited by me shortly, we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

_'__Smash!'_

Brick's body ricochet of the car door as he slammed into the wall, he didn't hit the brakes fast enough and sent Jonny flying into the lead as he drifted the corner to perfection. Brick could hear the crowd groan which cause him to growl in frustration and whack the steering wheel, Brick put the car back in drive and floored the gas. The car made an unhealthy 'whirring' and bolted down the lane after Jonny.

"Come on, come on" Brick muttered as he silently urged the car faster.

The second corner was coming up and Brick watched at Jonny drifted with pure ease. Gritting his teeth Brick slowed the car right down and turned the corner steadily, it put more distance between the two but not as much if he had crashed. Again.

_'his weakness is the inside lane' _Brick heard Josh's voice echo in his mind as his eyes darted to Jonny's car, he saw that he was driving in dead centre. Brick smirked and pressed down harder on the gas, the engine roared again and slowly creped up on Jonny.

Jonny was currently leaning back in his chair with his arm lazily dangling out of the window, shifting his eyes carelessly to his rear-view-mirror he jumped when he saw Brick directly behind him grinning.

"Shit!" Jonny hissed and began fumbling around, "Take this hothead!" Jonny flicked a switch to the left and his car let out a roar, purple sparks spat from the exhaust as the car lurched forward and gained a 20ft distance. "WAHOO!" Jonny beamed at the adrenaline pumping through his system and when he saw Brick's car getting smaller in the background.

Brick narrowed his eyes as Jonny's car bolted. Brick then racked his brains to try and remember where Josh had told him where the NOS was, flicking switches which turned on the radio, windscreen wipers and windows up and down. "For fuck sake!" Brick screamed, his red eyes suddenly caught something. A small red button under a clear plastic case, greedily Brick pushed the case up and slammed the button down.

Brick was pressed back into his seat as the car shot forward, Brick grinning when he saw Jonny's car getting bigger "Whoo! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Brick cheered as his car tipped past Jonny's and into the lead. However Brick's confidence was knocked down as to his horror the last corner sat in front of him between him and the finishing line. Brick panicking put his hand on the gear shift and prepared to knock it. 3...2...1...

Brick counted before knocking the stick, thumping down on the break and feathering the wheel, a loud screech filled the underground and Brick's car did a very clumsy drift. Straightening up as quickly as he could he noticed the nose of Jonny's car come into view at his side. Brick pressed the gas harder as the finishing line was in sight.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Brick slid over the line as Jonny's cry filled the air. Brick stopped the car and let out a breath of relief, his car was quickly surrounded and was being pulled out by strangers congratulating him. Brick smiled back as his eyes scanned the crowd for a certain redhead.

"Brick that was awesome!" Jade yelled pulling him into a hug which Brick awkwardly returned.

"Not too shabby, but work is definitely needed" Josh said, slapping Brick on the back.

"Thanks" Brick said, Josh nodded his head off to the side meaning for Brick to follow as he walked off.

Brick followed Josh with Jade trailing behind, he looked ahead and saw Blossom stood with her hands stuffed in her leather jacket pockets glaring at a frustrated Aidan.

"Now." Blossom commanded as we got closer, Aidan narrowed his eyes and sent her a filthy look Brick had to resist the urge to beat the living shit out of him but Blossom remained perfectly composed. With the flick of his wrist he shot a ball of green straight at Blossom who caught it easily. Blossom grinning and stuffed the roll in her pocket.

"Pleasure" She said in a sweet voice, Aidan took a step closer and said in a low voice "This is not over." Brick saw his eyes flicker to Jade who instinctively put her hand to her scar. Brick watched curious when Blossom's lips curled. Aidan walked away with his 'crew' following him, Blossom turned around and glared at him.

"You got lucky Red, but I do NOT expect that to happen again" She said, Brick's masculinity began to crack as he glared back at the redheaded beauty.

"What the fuck? I didn't want to do that in the first place!" He hissed. Blossom ignored him and walked past, towards her car.

"What now?" Brick asked catching up to her, she slipped into the driving seat and revved the engine.

"You either join me or you don't, simple" She smiled before roaring out of the underground. Brick stood there confused as he watched the other teens flitter out of the car park, soon only a minority where left and it was then that Brick realised that he didn't have a ride home.

"Shit"

* * *

The next day at school Blossom seemed to completely ignore Brick as if nothing happened the pervious night, It was currently lunch and Blossom was stuffing things into her locker the perfect time to talk to her alone. Brick silently approached her and slammed her locked shut.

"What the fuck was that!" Brick hissed

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blossom snapped back

"Last night! Damn it Blossom? The race, the money...LEAVING ME THERE!" Brick's voice began to rise as did his temper.

"I told you! Your either in or out! I want you in my team asshole!" Blossom sneered back, Brick's angry glare didn't drop one bit neither did Blossom's. During this time Brick took the time to look at her, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black heeled shoes, she had a white tight tank top on with a dark pink blazer and long white necklaces hanging from her neck. She had her fiery red hair pulled back into a sleek pony-tail and her make-up was smokey and mysterious. Brick liked it. Brick liked it a lot.

Blossom also took this time to check him out, he was wearing a red t-shirt with black print scrawled across it that accented his muscular chests perfectly, a grey tracksuit jacket and black jeans with black converse. He still had his red baseball cap on backwards and his red hair stuck sneakily out of the sides, his jaw was set while we was glaring at her that showed his perfect chiselled chin, his red eyes sent shivers through Blossom at the impeccable evil they held. She couldn't get enough of him! She wanted more.

Someone across the hall slammed their locker shut cause the two redheads to snap out of there analysis of the other.

"Fine" Brick fumed his hands clenching into fists.

"What?" Blossom asked confused

"I'm in the team, but keep treating me like a bitch you can forget it okay _red_?" Brick sneered and to his surprise Blossom smirked.

"Finally you grow a pair!"

"What?" Brick jolted

"Here" Blossom said throwing something at Brick who caught it rather clumsily, he opened his hand to find a set of car keys sitting their.

"What's this?"

"Your new ride. Be thankful Josh spent months doing that up, I'm sure you 'll be impressed" Blossom said she turned to walk in the opposite direction before turning to call back to him.

"Oh underground, tonight 8 sharp" She said before turing back around and in Brick's mind 'strutting' away. Brick kept his eyes on her figure before she vanished. "Damn."

* * *

"Winner... BRICK!"

Blossom grinned and stood straight from leaning against the wall, she walked over to a group of men who handed her a stack of cash and pink slips.

"My my gentlemen so generous today" Blossom smiled the men grunted and turned back to their cars. Blossom flicked the money before stuffing it in her pocket and walking over to her new racer.

It had been 2 months since Brick joined the Destined Legend Racers and after 21 races he lost 5. Not bad however Josh was _still_ giving him drifting lessons. Brick soon grew back into accustom of the racing lifestyle, the hot girls the rad music, the fast cars, every teenage boys dream and Brick was living it. His brother still didn't know he was racing again and told them very night he was off to the gym at the far side of town, his brothers never questioned it.

He and Blossom have also grown closer over the past 2 months, the rumour mill went into overdrive at school with almost everyone suspecting they where dating or secretly related or secretly related AND dating. The last one grossed Brick out but he just ignored them. He did care deeply for the redhead girl but she didn't seem like the person who's into dating while she did what she did.

Brick made very good friends with Josh and Jade in the team and hung out with them if Blossom wasn't around. He really wanted to know about Jade's scar and what Aidan's involvement in it was but he figured he find out soon enough.

He had just won another race and the adrenaline pumping through his system gave him a real high! Once he saw Blossom's head bobbing through the crowd he pushed his way through and hugged her.

"Whoa calm down there!" Blossom giggled, Brick released her and grinned.

"Impressed?" He asked rather cockily Blossom raised a brow.

"Your kidding? I've seen Bubbles drive better than that!"

"Oh yeah?" Brick said smirking and stepping closer to her

"Yeah" Blossom said in a low voice, what Brick would have given to have been able to kiss her then and there was unbelievable.

"Blossy."

Brick watched as Blossom's eyes narrowed dangerously, he looked over her head and saw Aidan and his team stood behind them. Brick shot Aidan a glare how gave one back then looked at Blossom.

"New club opening at St. MarJay's Street tomorrow night. Be there." It sounded more of an order than an invitation and Brick's temper got the better of him.

"And if we don't?" Aidan glared at Brick once again and stepped slightly closer.

"It wasn't an invitation" He said menacingly and walked off, Blossom sighed in frustration and walked off.

"Whoa wait!" Brick said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"Your not seriously going are you?" Brick said shocked

"I have to and besides it's only a club, dancing a bit of booze should be a laugh. We'll invite the team, my sisters and... hey! Your brothers can come too!" Blossom said her smiled didn't reach her eyes and Brick knew there was something she wasn't telling him. One of the many of her habits he had come to notice. He then processed what she said, that his brothers could come to a club... where his racing team where, this was bad.

"Hey they can't come uuh family commitments?" Brick said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Blossom looked at him hands on her hip.

"Liar"

Brick looked at her wide eyed, "How the fuck did you know?"

"You rub the back of your neck when your lying" She said simply like she had know her all life. Brick was getting frustrated.

"I don't want them there okay? There little shits at parties" Blossom cocked a brow

"You haven't told them you race have you?"

"What the hell? Seriously how do you know?" Brick said.

"Why haven't you told them?" Blossom asked sweetly completely ignoring his question. Brick's mouth pressed into a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing" Was all Brick said, Blossom opened her mouth to protest but Brick beat her to it.

"So MarJay's Street...Yippee"

* * *

**=/ Poor I know ¬.¬**

**CJR.x**


	4. Red hair, Pink eyes

**Hello!**

**Okay I would like to thank 'brother bandit' I have looked and reviewed the cars you sent me and I hope you like them in this chapter and don't worry the 'race in a plane' saying will be said sometime soon. But again would just like to thank you for your help!**

**Okay not a long chapter, quite boring tbh but it's just giving a bit of background here...**

**But bare with me the next chapter is gonna have bare amounts of BlossomXBrick :)**

**Disclaimer: Well you know...**

**

* * *

**

"Iwtugystocmtoclbtnoigh" (I want you to come to a club tonight)

Brick mumbled through his teeth.

"Huh?"

"Come again?"

Brick's two brothers Butch and Boomer where both sat on the couch in the living room where Brick had called them. He was currently stood in front of his two siblings looking very uncomfortable AND very frustrated. Brick's eyes glided over to Boomer's left arm where a large scar was formed up the side of it. Brick winced and set his jaw.

"You know what, forget it" Brick spat before storming off. His brothers simply sat their dumbfounded at their brother's strange behaviour but quickly settled back into watching TV again.

Brick however slammed his bedroom door shut and sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. How dare Blossom tell him what to do and how dare he let his pride _almost _do it! Brick let a growl slide to his throat and kicked his skateboard sending it flying into his desk. He couldn't let his brothers know he was still racing they would skin him alive! Ever since what happened they had all sworn NEVER to race again. It made Brick's skin crawl knowing he was defying his family promise but he couldn't help it racing was an addiction to Brick he needed more every time, and each time he raced it gained a stronger hold over him.

Brick sigh and laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling it all happened 3 years ago...

* * *

_'WINNERS ROWDYRUFF RACIN!' The announcer called, people where cheering, screaming and dancing in the open landscape. Speakers blasted at infectious beat while people all around raced. _

_Brick and his brothers stood and got out of their blood red Ford Mustang with a black streak straight down the center, tinted green Grand Sport Corvette and a royal blue GTO. They currently owned. Brick smoothly walked over to a small podgy looking guy, his messy brown hair was slicked back and his cold black eyes where throwing daggers at the three boys._

_'Pink slips' was all Brick said, the man narrowed his eyes again and Butch was already cracking his knuckles, the man shifted his weight and shoved the papers to Brick who grinned._

_'Pleasure doing business' _

_The man silently walked off with his team following him._

_'Come again soon we need some more money!' Boomer yelled cockily, Butch laughed and threw his arm around Boomers neck while Brick smirked at his siblings, his eyes scanning the slips. The small man whipped his head around his right eye twitching furiously. He marched right up to the boys and jabbed Brick in the chest. Brick's expression switched from amused to serious in a heartbeat straightening himself in the process._

_'I've just about had it with you and your brother's witty remarks, one last race. Me. You. All or Nothing. No Holes Barred. If I win you leave this place for good if you win vice versa. Understood.'_

_It wasn't an offer it was a challenge something Brick wasn't going to take lightly his serious expression suddenly turned deadly, he shoved the already owned papers into Butch's shocked arms and slid into his car._

_The man climbed into black Challenger SRT8 as both boys rolled up to the line, Brick's menacing red eyes slid over to the man, who barred his teeth back. _

_A small boy stood in-between both supercars not having the slightest clue on how big the situation was, he raised his arms._

_'See you at the finishing line Tony' Brick muttered_

_'Your Finished Ruff'_

_'GO!'_

_They both floored it, the tiers squealed and the engines roared in response. Brick gained the lead immediately and shot ahead, Tony remained unnaturally calm at the lead his challenger had over him. Brick swerved the corner with ease are darted off again, Tony remained tight but never gaining the lead._

_The next corner was coming up and Brick glided it again, Tony remained behind. Brick checked his mirror and grinned in pure delight, settling back into his seat Brick cruised up the straight every now and then glancing behind him. _

_Brick shifted his gaze to the cluster of people at the other side of the site, the very faint beat of music could still be heard and he could see two silhouette's stood on a raised piece of earth. No doubt his brothers, Brick looked back at the road in front of him seeing the final corner coming up. Looking in the rear-view mirror once again Brick's eyes doubled in size. Tony was gone. Brick straightened in his seat and began frantically looking around him, he turned to his right and saw Tony staring right at him, the sudden appearance made Brick jump and hit the gas a little hard as his car wheezed. Tony rammed the nose of his car into the back of Brick swerving his car, Brick tightened his hold on the steering wheel and got the car back under control. _

_Tony barged the car again but Brick expertly used it in his favour as he used the extra power to push him around the corner. Brick quickly took the inside lane and shot forward. While Tony came up on his left, Brick looked into his eyes staring at him never once at the road. Brick stared back not letting him get the better of him that is until Tony pulled out a handgun and pointed it straight at Brick, Brick's eyes widened and his car wobbled as Brick's hands did._

_BANG BANG!_

_Bullets rocked around Brick's ears, he looked ahead and saw he hadn't being paying attention he was approaching the oncoming crowed too fast and was quickly losing control of the car. Brick punched his horn hard while people ran screaming._

_BANG BANG!_

_Butch and Boomer watched in terror as their brother was quickly loosing control of the speeding car, while Tony was still shooting at him._

_Brick looking up through his arms and saw a girl in his way. She looked absolutely terrified and was rooted to the spot, her fiery red hair around her face and her pink eyes widened in fear..._

_Without thinking Brick spun the wheel sending the car violently to the left and up the raised piece of earth, the car collided with something heavy and Brick felt it travel over his car. Brick slammed the brakes as the car rolled to a stop smoke pouring from the engine, while blood rolled down Brick's head._

_Brick threw his door open and darted around to find Butch crouched over something...someone._

_Brick's heartbeat quickened as he rushed to their side, their Brick knew that for the rest of his life he was to never race again. There laying limp on the floor was his brother Boomer. _

_In the hospital the doctor told Brick and Butch that their brother was going to be okay, he sustained head injuries and he would have a permanent scar down his left arm where a part of Brick's car impailed him. Brick would never forgive himself._

_A few days later Boomer was let out of hospital and the boys where back home. It was then when the small statue from the hood of Brick's destroyed Ford Mustang was thrown through the window, Butch ran outside and saw a black Challenger SRT8 driving off as Butch's blood boiled at the thought of Tony getting away. He walked back into the house and watched as Brick unwrap the note that was attached to the statue._

_'BANG BANG YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD  
DON'T COME BACK OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD'_

_It was then that the boys vowed that they would never race again knowing how close they came to almost losing their brother, they packed up and left. Boomer viciously disagreed but they where having none of it._

_

* * *

_

Brick allowed a tear to slide down his face before rubbing it away roughly. Rolling over to look at his clock he watched as the red numbers flicked to 11:00pm and Brick knew he would soon be hearing the all too familiar sounds of a race car driving past, by a redhead with pink eyes...

* * *

_**BOOYAH! Heh Heh**

**REVEIW! ;)**

**CJR.x**


	5. The Truth

**I want to start off with an apology and that is because this chapter does not contain that many Blossom-Brick moments its more focused on his brothers... their relationships and how they are forming with Blossoms sisters blah blah blah. But every story needs the boring chapters that help make up the rest am I right? :)**

**Okay Thank you all my lovely reviews not as many for the last chapter! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

"Something's not right" I said to my younger brother (by 3 minuets) Boomer. We where driving to school in my Dodge Viper because Boomer's car had gone in for a 'check-up' so he was hitching a ride. Brick once again had left suspiciously early this morning, like he had been doing for the past month or so. He always goes to his room at around 8 and barely speaks to us anymore, I see him with that chick a lot... oh what's her name? That redhead hottie? Bubble-gum? Something stupid like that anyway... I mean if he's screwing her then fine! But I would at least thought he would have told us, and done some serious bragging.

Boomer had noticed his changed too and that's when I started to become curious. Now I am a nosey person and when it involves my brother's I _have_ to be involved. We pulled up into school just catching the last warning bell and sliding quickly into first period. Math Ugh!

I'm sat at the back of the room in the corner so I have a perfect view of everyone in the room, I see Boomer a row in front of me at the far side sneaking glances at the blonde babe at the side of him. I smirked amused at his weak attempts of flirtation. However something interesting caught my eye, a piece of paper being flicked across a small gap. Two rows directly in front of me I watched as the redhead Brick's getting some action from flicked a note to my brother. The teacher had her back turned to the bored writing some impossible equation on, so she didn't see a thing.

I watched as Brick scribbled something down rather angrily before passing it back. The redhead was leaning back in her chair casually and opened the note carelessly. Her eye brows shot up and she quickly hunched over scribbling something down before passing it back. Before I could watch to read Brick's reaction the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late teach- I had some... complications"

I looked up to see a girl with short dark hair and green eyes standing in the doorway, she had a tight green and black top on that said '_Mess with me... I'll **** you up' _she had black skinnies and knee high dark green converse. I was sure my jaw was hitting the desk and drool was dripping from my gaping mouth.

"Don't be late again Ms. Buttercup" the teacher said before returning back to her equation.

Buttercup walked down the row not before I caught her giving the redhead a wink who smirked in response. To my utter delight she sat at the side of me and I instantly slipped into 'Mr. Cool' I leaned back in my seat letting my arm hang lazily off the back, dropping my eyelids slightly to give that 'I-don't-give-a-crap' look. And she didn't look at me once.

Gritting my teeth I tried to make some witty comment about the teacher but she didn't even move an inch, like she was frozen. Who did this chick think she was? Fucking Paris Hilton? I looked at the front to find Brick and the redhead looking at each other as if speaking telepathically. I looked down the row and saw Boomer grinning while the blonde babe was giggling quietly. I swear to fucking god if my younger brother starts banging that girl and I can't get any action, I will chop my penis off! I winced. Okay ignore that thought but I will be seriously bummed out.

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts while Brick and the redhead (I should really learn her name) shot out of the classroom before anyone had chance to move. I was quick to follow when...

"Butch right?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see Buttercup walking up to me.

"What's it to you?"

"So... that piece of shit you drive to school? Fancy a challenge?"

Oh hell no! Did she just call my baby shit and challenge me all in the same sentence? Does she even know who she is talking to! I could feel myself going red in the face while she stood there smugly. Now I have never wanted to hit a girl (well that could be debated) but nothing compared to urge I had to beat this girl to a pulp.

"Your on bitc-"

"Hey Butch get out here!" I heard my brother Boomer yell. I looked back round and Buttercup was gone I turned back round again and watched as she left the classroom.

"Dayum" I whistled low. Hold on did I just agree to a race? Shit! I'm not suppose too, Brick would slit my throat if he knew. Crap I don't believe that I have to for-fit to that chick!

I shuffled out and saw Boomer looking down the hall.

"What?" I snapped, Boomer nodded his head down the hall where Brick and the redhead where speaking.

"Hey Boomer do you know her name?"

"Blossom?"

"Blossom right..."

I watched my brother and Blossom stood very close together glaring viciously at each other and the looked to be having a very heated argument. Blossom then flung her arm and pointed straight at me and Boomer. Brick instantly snapped his head up and glared at us which I immediately returned. He looked back at Blossom and said something to which she smiled and nodded her head before walking the other way.

* * *

Boomer POV

Me and Butch watched as Blossom walked away from Brick as he came stalking towards us glaring. He stopped inches from us.

"We have to talk" He said in a low voice

"Shit... your breaking up with us aren't you" Butch said in mock-horror, I rolled my eyes while Brick stared at him as if he grew another head.

"No you dick I-"

"Dude! If your screwing Bubble-gum we don't care! Well done in fact!" Butch interrupted

"Blossom" I muttered using all my will power not to crack a smile, because by the look on Brick's face after he's finished murdering Butch, I'd be next.

"I'm not screwing Blossom, look meet me after school in front of my car got it?"

"Whatever" Butch shrugged while I nodded, Brick stalked off in the other direction leaving me and the idiot alone in the hallway.

"You really are an idiot" I muttered before walking off.

"Hey!" Butch cried "Yo Boomer what's up with you and the Blonde hottie?" Butch asked me, I winced slightly, I hated whenever my brothers stuck their nose into my personal life and Butch always had a special talent of making it uncomfortable.

"Uhh nothing" I lied, I didn't want to tell him that Bubbles had invited me to a race with her. I couldn't put my brothers through that and I knew they wouldn't do it either. But I agreed anyway. I can't let Brick or Butch know or else I'm dead... It will only be a one off anyway.

* * *

Brick's POV

I'm telling them.

They have to know about the racing, Blossom's been putting more pressure on me and I don't want to keep sneaking around all the time. There going to kill me for this, I know neither of them would dream of doing this. I might as well say goodbye now.

The last bell rang and I walked out to meet my brothers and obediently there leaning against my car where Boomer and Butch. My eyes flicker to Boomers scar again and I wince slightly but pull it together when I reach them.

"Sup?" Boomer asks

"Yeah man I have places to be!" Butch moans.

"No you don't" Boomer says.

"Yes I do!"

"No you really don't"

"Yes i d-"

"ENOUGH!" I yell, I can tell I'm most likely red in the face but I seriously don't have time for their bickering now. They both go silent and look at me expectantly, it's a little after the final bell rang so where the only people in the school parking lot. Good the less people there is to see my murder, I thought grimly. I'm going to spit it out now and get it over with.

"The reason I've been acting a little differently lately is because I've got into this situation whe-"

"Brick! I swear to fucking god if your doing drugs and left me out I will kill you!" Butch yells mad.

"What the hell?" Boomer shouts

"Wha- No- BUTCH! Will you just shut your mouth for once in your life!" I yell, Butch grumbles before leaning back on my car muttering under his breath.

"Right you see the thing is Blossom is well... she owns a racing team called DLR and you see...uhm... I've been street racing for the past month." I say stuttering over my words (I do that when I'm nervous)

They look at my expressionless and I look away ashamed then the totally unexpected happens.

"Fuck! I thought I was the only one!" No other than Boomer sighs in relief, I knit my eyebrows together. Boomer doesn't race I surely would have seen him in the underground and he doesn't leave the house?

"What!" Me and Butch yell at the same time. Boomer looks slightly guilty and looks down.

"Bubbles invited me to a race tonight... but it was only going to be a one off I swear!" He cries in defence, I sigh I guess it was inevitable that at some point we would race again I'm just glad I'm not the only one. Butch however seems to be a different story.

"I cannot believe that you both would break our promise! I mean seriously what the hell? I'm the only one who has not race or even thought about it! You two should be ashamed and feel like shit right about now! I would never EVER-"

"Yo! Butch ready for the race?"

I spun round while my brothers looked around me. Walking towards our car was Blossom's sister- uh Buttercup I think the name is with Bubbles and Blossom herself in tow. I raise an eyebrow at what Buttercup just said and turn back to Butch who seems to be frozen. Buttercup walks right up to him and snaps her fingers in his face.

"Yo moron!" Butch blinks then straightens up while Boomer and myself glare at him, Butch shifts his eyes to Buttercup before looking at the floor.

"Fucking Bitch" He mutters.

"Have you told them?" Blossom asks sweetly, she has her hands on her hips and a smirk gracing her face. I nod and she grins.

"Excellent!" She cries and walks around and opens the drivers door of her car.

"Well then people, we race at the cliff top, boys against girls" She smirks before sliding into her seat.

"I don't have a car!" Boomer cries.

"Don't worry I don't really like racing so we can watch in my car" Bubbles says sweetly, I swear I sure Boomer's face turn a shade of pink before he jumped into the blonde's car, I will have to question him later.

I look at Butch with pure excitement shinning in his eyes Buttercup portraying the exact same, I look to see they are all looking at me for the final answer. I grin.

"Let's race"

* * *

**See =/ Not my best work I think**

**Please review though I PROMISE I will kick up the storyline BUT ONLY IF PEOPLE START TO REVIEW!**

**Thankies :D**

**CJR.x**


	6. Didn't See That Coming

**YEY! I'm back from the dead! So sorry about the insanly long update! O.O**

**We have a few snow days lately so I have been able to catch up on this WHOOP!**

**Okay so this chapter is where a few unanswered questions are well answered! Just want to thanks and few people!**

**Blossom Utonium - Thank you hope you like this chapter!**

**shewolfgang - Haha I always watch fast and furious before a chapter! Gets me in the creative mood! Glad you like the story!**

**SailorCC - I think you will be surprise who wins ;) Glad you like it!**

**harmonious - Thank you so much! Pressure for this chapter now! Haha but in all honesty I don't think this is one of my best. But hopefully you get the idea of it!**

**Bubblycutie - YEY! :D Thank you!**

**Babydoll - Thank you, erm I changed it to a T becuase I don't think it's as 'R-rated' as I origionally planned ;)**

**graceypooh - Glad you like it chick! :)**

**CrystleIceFire - (By the way I love your name :P) Thanks for the review!**

**Well on with the show! Discalimer: Yeah I don't own it BOO!**

**

* * *

**

Brick's POV

I was so relieved! I couldn't believe my brother's where okay with me racing. Blossom had slammed her car door shut and revved her engine, I grinned and jumped into my car starting the engine so it was in tune with Blossoms. I looked out of the rear-view mirror and watched as Boomer got into the passenger seat of Bubbles Honda NSX, he had a blissful smile on his face. Looks like my brother is starting to like a certain Ms. Utonium. My eyes shift to see Butch have a slight twitch, my grin widened Butch only has his twitch when his adrenaline is pumping! He jumps into his car and starts the engine immediately and Buttercup copies him.

I reverse out (as does everyone else) and we position our selves so we can see inside everyone's windscreen. Blossom's window goes down and I can faintly hear music pulsing from the car. She hangs her arm out of the window and holds three fingers up. Then two. I grip the wheel tighter. Then one. My foot is itching towards the gas and I see Butch practically jumping in his seat. She drops her arm and the sound of tiers screeching floods the air. Blossom spins her car around and was out of the parking lot, Buttercup was quick to follow. I didn't waste any time and I was out straight after Buttercup, I looked behind me to see Butch, and behind him Bubbles and Boomer. However Bubble's car turned off to the right and my eyes kept flicking from Buttercups car in front of me to the rear-veiw mirror. _Where did she go? _Well she wasn't really racing anyway. Maybe she might have nipped home for something?

With that thought I floored the gas and I shot forward, however my car just wasn't fast enough to catch up with Buttercups Mclaren MP4-12C never mind overtake. I groaned in frustration when I then saw the nose of Butch's car sneak up the side of me. The roads where surprisingly quiete, barely a car on the road, as Butch pushed in front of me.

"Shit!" I hissed, I couldn't come last! Blossom would think... well I don't even want to contemplate what she would think! Then it hit me. Josh had installed some NOS onto my car as a favour. I smirked menacingly my competitive streak kicking in. I hit the gas and pushed the car as fast as it would go, coming close to the back end of Butch's car who was struggling to get around Buttercup. I caught a glimpse past him and saw Blossom had a comfortable lead. We all turned off onto a secluded wooded road. Trees littered the side of me as I worked the steering wheel on the twisting roads.

Ahead a long straight was coming up and I saw my opportunity, as the road levelled out I pulled to the right side of both Butch and Buttercups car and hung back a bit, when I felt I was at a comfortable distance I pressed the red NOS button on the steering wheel. The force knocked me back into the seat.

"WHOOOOOO!" I yelled in excitement, Butch and Buttercups cars went past in a blur and I was focused on the beautiful red Audi R8 that I was quickly approaching. I caught up to Blossom's level and looked through her window, her pink eyes widened and she look very familiar, like I have known or seen her somewhere before I moved here. I was brought out of my thoughts when Blossom got ahead of me slightly but I quickly made up the distant so the nose of my car was in front of hers. I saw the clearing where I assume Blossom was referring too, I smirked already very sure of my victory when a blue rectangular metal object sat proudly in the middle. As we raced closer I saw two blonde's leaning against the car. No fucking way.

* * *

Normal POV

When Brick arrived he slammed on the breaks causing the car to skid slightly and stop at the side of Boomer and Bubbles. He got out and watched as Blossom got out of her car too, she looked slightly annoyed but amused at the same time.

"How-? When-? Where-?" Brick asked too many questions at the same time.

"Short cut" was all Bubbles said giggling, made sense now, to where she turned off back at school. Suddenly two sets of tires locking on the breaks caused the group to turn around as Butch and Buttercups cars halted on the mud. Butch got out staring at Boomer and Bubbles, Buttercup doing the same.

"How the fuck did you beat us?" Butch asked his voice raising in pitch.

"Short cut" Boomer said repeating Bubbles a smug look on his face. Brick's pride and ego where wounded so he would have loved to have punched him, but he restrained himself.

"Anyway, what I wanted to know was how do you guys feel about going to a party tonight?" Blossom asked, authority dripping from her words. The commanding tone un nerved Brick slightly and made him feel out of place, he usually was in charge of any situation. He was always in control.

"PARTY?" Butch's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, he was bouncy slightly in excitement. The boys hadn't been to a party in years. Boomer just looked pleased.

"It's a new club that's opening on St. MarJay's street... we have been... invited to go. Tonight." Blossom said she seemed to stumble over the word 'invite'_ I would have used the word forced or ordered _Brick thought, clearly she was hiding something.

"Tonight?" Both Boomer and Butch yelled, Butch in a more exciting way while Boomer was more surprised. Brick remained emotionless, leaning back against his car with his arms folded and his eyes never leaving Blossom's face.

"However..." Buttercup said, Brick's eyes flicked to her but then back to Blossom who shuffled uncomfortably for a split second.

"We where wondering if you boys would like to join our race team?" Buttercup asked. Brick snapped my head round. No way. No fucking way. _I would not allow them both racing, it's not going to happen-_ Brick thought before he was brought back to reality.

"I'm in!" Butch yells, sticking his hand up for some strange reason.

"-Hold up-" Brick cut in.

"-Me too-"

Brick spun his head to look at Boomer, his arms dropping to his side and his mouth hitting the floor.

"No fucking way are either of you racing!" Brick shouts, Boomer looks confused and Butch looks slightly pissed off.

"Why the hell not?" Butch cries

"Because me made a deal-"

"-Which you already broke-"

"-Boomer that's not the point-"

"-I don't give a shit I'm in-"

"-No Butch-"

"-Fuck you!-"

"-Fuck you!-"

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

Brick's POV

I hadn't realised I had walked right up to Butch's face, my red eyes where blazing and I was breathing heavily. I slowly turned around to look at Blossom, she looked livid. She stomped over and pulled me back by my jacket and stood between us. I was shifting my eyes between Boomer and Butch.

"Brick, you have been racing! So they can too so get off your high fucking horse!" She barks at me. My eyes narrow dangerously. I was not liking her authority at all. Without a word I spin on my heel and yanked my car door open. I started the engine in an instant and speed off. I needed to calm down or I would end up doing something I regret, instead of turning off into the city I take a different route that takes me further up the hill. The tree's thickened at either side of me as the road became narrow. 20 minuets later I came to another clearing, I hit the brakes and jumped out turning the engine off. I went to the edge of a sheer drop and looked out over the trees and city in front of me. I never knew this place was hear but it seems good for thinking.

I sit down and dangle my legs over the end, I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. They can't race, but I guess we should move on from the past but... Gah! It could happen again! What if one of them dies this time! Great I've just totally convinced myself into not letting them race. It's final.

"Hey"

My heart jumps out of my chest as my whole body jolted. I grabbed into the ground to stop myself from falling over the edge. I turned to see Blossom stood there with her hands stuffed into her leather jacket, she was wearing black skinnies with knee high white boots she had a light pink top on and her hair was down. I didn't greet her back and turned around again.

"You know your going to fucking kill me one day" I said in a monotone voice. I heard her sigh and she sits at the side of me her legs over the end too.

"Look Brick, do you realise that you are overreacting don't you?" She said trying to look me in the eyes.

"You don't understand, so don't start."

"About Boomer's accident? Try me" She says easily.

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat I looked at her and she was staring right back at me, her beautiful pink eyes full of understanding. Maybe my brothers have told her?

"What?" I blurt out, she sighs and closed her eyes then looking out over the landscape.

"3 years ago, me and my sisters where at a race. I had just set up DLR so there was me, my sisters, Jade, Josh and Aidan-"

"Hold up! Aidan from the underground?" I say, Blossom nods her head.

"Yes you see Jade, kind of had a thing for him back then and he knew it. But anyway I wanted to ask your brothers and yourself if you wanted to join teams, but as I was watching you race Tony and I saw him shoot at your car. I'm not going to lie I thought your where quite attractive back then so I was worried when you began to loose control. You swerved the car and you came flying towards-"

"-You." I connected the dots before she finished. I knew she looked familiar and I was glad I knew why, Blossom made a slight smile and continued.

"Yes, I was frozen in fright but you turned out of the way. After... what happened next" I don't think she wanted to mention when I hit my brother and I was grateful she didn't. "I ran up to where you all where but they wouldn't let me near, I was forced away so I decided we all went back up home. That's when I saw Aidan speaking with Tony" Blossom's voice grew softer and I was absorbed in her story.

"I told Aidan we where leaving but he ignored me. I was furious he was speaking with him so I pulled his arm, however he turn and smacked me in jaw the impact sent me to the ground." I grinded my teeth and my fist instinctively bald into fists. Next time I saw that little piece of shit he was done for!

"Tony and his crew where laughing, while the others helped me up. Jade was livid and marched straight up to Aidan, Aidan looked murderous and told her we where going to race before we left. We argued but he wasn't taking no for an answer, in the end I ended up in a car ready to race Tony. I pulled the window down and asked what we where racing for, Aidan then grabbed Jade tight and said 'Her' my eyes widened but just before I refused and claxon sounded, the sudden noise made me jump and my foot hit the gas. I didn't have a choice then so I raced Tony."

I watched as tears began to well up in her eyes, I shift closer my face soft and my previous problems forgotten. Blossom was telling me something that had deeply hurt her and I wasn't about to act like a prick now. She took a shaky breath and carried on.

"In the last straight I had a comfortable lead when I heard a gun shot and just like you I turned to look at Tony, however he hadn't moved an inch but was smirking with malice. My head was looking all around me when I heard the shot again. My car jerked as the front tire blew out I looked through my eyes and saw no other than Aidan stood at the finishing line with a smoking gun in his hand. I quickly floored the breaks and stopped as Tony flew past me and over the finishing line. I got out but Tony's crew where already taking Jade away. Buttercup was screaming and thrashing out as Bubbles tried to hold her in place. I marched straight up to Aidan and punched him in the face before Josh grabbed a hold of me. Aidan then told us he had made a deal with Tony and was leaving the team. He walked away and grabbed Jade that's when I- I-"

Blossom's words where choked on her sobs as tears flew down her face.

"You don't have to tell me" I said putting a comforting arm round her, my voice layered with sorrow. She shook her head furiously.

"No I have to tell you" I nodded and she tried to compose herself.

"I broke from Josh and ran to Jade and Aidan, however Aidan must have heard me coming and spun round grabbing Jade by her hair and exposing her neck. In one fluid movement his hand flew down her neck to her chest and a bright blood red line was produced. Jade screamed as blood gushed thick and fast from her body. I froze frightened while Jade begged for help. Aidan had a blade in his hand and was smirking he asked me if I still wanted her even when she's dead, Josh then came and punched him and grabbed Jade. Aidan cursed at us and got into a car with Tony. Jade was unconscious and was taken to hospital-"

Blossom had tears pouring out of her eyes but she never sobbed, her silent tears seemed to make the whole story more painful. But she wasn't finished yet.

"A few weeks later Aidan had started his own teams back up home. Jade was better but she will forever have a scar. She can't believe Aidan did that and her feelings for him didn't change much, she tried to forgive him but she couldn't but she says she will never hate him. I -just like you- tried to force her not to race again but she was having none of it. She told me 'If I don't race it means he's won I'm not about to let that happen, it's the only way I can move on'. So I let her race and she's never been happier."

* * *

Normal POV

Blossom finished her story and her tears have cleared up. It's now dark and it was hard to see each other so Brick had a squint slightly until his eyes adjusted. Brick was close to her body his arms was still wrapped around her. Brick closed his eyes and sigh. She was totally right.

"Your right"

Blossom turned to look at him lifting an eyebrow. Brick turned to face her.

"I can't force them not to do something they clearly love, they can never move on unless they do" Brick says

"Neither can you" Blossom says nudging Brick and smile now playing on her lips.

"Yeah yeah" he mutters shoving her back. She giggles and Brick grins suddenly remebering something, he leans back on his arms.

"So in that little story of yours..." Brick says a smirk playing on his lips, Blossom looks at him in a questioning manner.

"You said back then you thought I was quite 'attractive'? How have the years treated me now Bloss?" Brick smirks, Blossom's eyes widen. She hadn't counted on him picking up on that particular part of the story as well. Blossom was thankful of the darkness so he couldn't see the tiny patches of pink scattering her cheeks. She clears her throat and turns back into her cool facade.

"I think that's why it took me so long to realise you, a bit disappointing really" Brick's jaw drops and his heart slightly drops. _Eh what? _he questions his feeling but shakes them off.

"Excuse me! But it don't come better than this right hear!" Brick says cockily pointing to his body, Blossom rolls her eyes and pushes him slightly before leaning over him her face dangerously close to his.

"Hmm I better lower my standards then" She says in a low and husky voice, she grins before getting up and getting in her car. Brick still trying to process her words so was delayed a few minuets. _Wait does that mean she likes-_

"Come on Red your not beating me on the way down!" Blossom yells from her car. Brick stands up and shrugs the dirt from him. He would think about her words later. He smirks as he gets into his car and starts the engine.

"Ready?" Blossom asks.

"Ready" Brick counters.

"Go."

* * *

**Aww little heart to heart there, becuase there both the oldest so there always under pressure! AWW! XD**

**REVIEW!**

**Ciao!**

**CJR.x**


	7. Ice Cubes and Baby Books

**Hello! **

**Quick question! if anyone hear has read or is reading my other story of 'Take Two' would you like me to continue it? I feel like it's a lost cause at the moment, I have a chapter in waiting but I don't know if people like the story. So let me know! Oh and if you haven't read it, it is a Brick/Blossom and I suggest you read 'I Love My Crazy Ex-Wife' first! (Bit of advertising going on there hehe)**

**Anyway Thank you so much reviewers! **

**lovecomyes17 - Thank you! glad you got back to reading **

**She-Pirates kick-BUUT - (cool name :P) Haha! I know love the drama ;) Party time soon, one to remember! O.O**

**Bubblycutie - They sure did, they needed more air-time haha!**

**graceypooh - He is a bum! lol Glad you liked the intensity! hehe**

**shewolfgang - XD Thank youuuu! dude you will LOVE the next chapter after this one then let me tell you! (you will so be able to tell that I have been inspired by the Fast and the Furious again so keep an eye out! ) haha -Tokyo drift by the way ;) haha**

**babydoll - Thanks chick, glad you like it :)**

**CrystleIceFire - Grasias! Hope you like this [short] chapter!**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviews you seriously rock! :)  
Sorry this chapter is short I just wanted to get it up, so I can do an extra long one for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**

* * *

**

"Butch! Get off the couch and get dressed now!" Brick yelled too his green eyed brother, the boys had met back up with Brick back at their tiny apartment after Brick had drove off. Their place wasn't that much of an impressive place to live but they had 'modernized' it up on the inside, so it was rather decent. Butch was currently sprawled out on the couch flipping through the TV channels; he had stripped down to his dark green boxers and had rested a bowl of popcorn on his toned stomach (something he had always done when he was bored.)

"Dude, the game is on I can't miss it!" Butch moaned not shifting his eyes from the screen. Brick gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Your not even watching TV! Your flipping the channels!" Brick seethed.

"I'll flip you off if you don't get off my case!" Butch countered, Brick's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stalked out of the room. Butch settled back down, a satisfied smirk gracing his face. However if Butch hadn't been so smug he might have realised Brick coming back into the room and throwing something down his boxers. Butch looked at Brick before an ice cold blast shot over his neither regions.

Butch's breath caught in his throat and a high pitch squeal ripped from his mouth.

_Knock-Knock_

Brick chuckled and headed for the door as Butch threw his hands down his boxers trying to remove the cubes of ice his redheaded brother had thrown down there.

Brick was still laughing when he opened the door to see a pair of intense pink eyes staring at him.

"Ready?" Blossom smiled, Brick stood their shocked.

"Remember? Party on MarJay's tonight?" Bubbles asked, Brick suddenly remembered with an 'ahh' and gestured for them to come in.

"Boys, we have company!" Brick yelled, the girls stood in the hall and glanced around the room. Boomer came in the room and greeted everyone his eyes lingering longer on Bubbles.

"I though we where going in an hour?" Boomer asked

"Change of plan, opening times have moved" Buttercup said. The girls where all dolled up ready to party, Buttercup was wearing knee high black biker boots with green shorts and a baggy white tank top with skulls and diamonds on it. She had a cropped black leather jacket on and her make-up was dark and mysterious.

Bubbles had gone with the more girly girl style, she was wearing a light blue dress with ruffles from the waist to her mid thigh, she had a long sliver necklace and black heeled shoes. She had her hair down straight and a little quiff where she had pulled her fringe back at the top of her head.

Blossom had a hot pink dress on that hugged her figure, she had shin high black heeled boots and her small cropped black leather jacket. Her skin was a beautiful bronze colour and her make-up was smokey. Her hair was in loose waves that cascaded down her body stopping at mid back.

Boomer had a goofy smile on his face while Brick was struggling to look somewhere else.

"BRICK IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL FU-"

Butch stormed into the hallway only to be greeted by three hot girls, Butch froze and his hands began to sweat.

"Well well Butch, you definitely know how to make an entrance" Buttercup smirked her hands on her hips.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Butch cried before rushing to his room and slamming the door with force.

"Aw come on! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Buttercup yelled after him laughing. The room fell deathly silent, Brick, Boomer and Bubbles eyes where all wide and Boomer's mouth was hanging open, Blossom had cocked her eyebrow at her sister with a confused look on her features. Butch's door opened slightly and Butch poked his head out, his face also one of wonder. Buttercup dropped her hands to her sides and rolled her eyes.

"The male anatomy" She sigh exasperated, Blossom and Bubbles looks quickly became one of understanding while the boys all had smirks on their faces.

"Well... I guess we better get ready" Brick said looking at Boomer who nodded in agreement.

"Well hurry up ladies!" Buttercup yelled.

_10 minuets later_

Brick exited his room to find Bubbles on their couch watching some music channel and Buttercup had apparently raided their fridge and had made herself a sandwich which she was currently in the process of eating. Butch and Boomer where probably still getting ready but there was one person short, Brick looked around the apartment and couldn't find Blossom. Odd? Brick wondered if she had left for the party with out him- I mean them and a strange knot in his stomach formed. Brick shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen however as he passed his room a flash of pink caught his eye, Brick backed up and looked in his room to find Blossom studying pictures of him and his brothers on his wall.

Brick suddenly became very territorial and marched into his room slamming the door behind him, he didn't get no reaction, not even a flinch off her which seemed to bother him more.

"What are you doing in my room?" Brick hissed. Blossom shrugged her shoulders her eyes never leaving the wall of pictures.

"What does triple R stand for?" Blossom asks completely ignoring Brick's first question. Brick was startled to hear the old name and did not respond, Blossom turned to face him at his silence and looked him in the eyes. Even in heels he was a few inches taller than her. Brick looked into her beautiful rose eyes and thought back a few hours earlier when Blossom had told him about her past.

"RowdyRuff Racin', my race team" Brick stated, Blossom let a genuine smile cross her face which was rewarded with a smile from Brick in return. Blossom let her eyes scan over his room as Brick walked to the other side to pick up his wallet. Blossom then found the corner of a book peaking put from under the bottom of his bed, Blossom looked behind her to see Brick counting the money in his wallet, she kick the book which caused it to slide out from the bed. It was a photo album entitled 'My baby boys.' Blossom's eyes glittered.

_'My my what do I spy?'_

Blossom kneeled down and picked it up opening the first page, a giant grin was plastered on her face in pure happiness.

"Now this is a blackmail opportunity I'm not going to pass" Blossom said, Brick turned around and his stomach dropped.

"Give it" Brick ordered his breathing becoming deeper.

"Aw Brickie look how much of a ickle cutie your where!" Blossom mocked in a baby voice, she spun the album around to show a little naked Brick as a baby **(A/N: Come on we all have one!) **Brick didn't waste time and lunged at Blossom. Blossom side stepped out of the way laughing, however there isn't much place to run in such a tiny room so she jumped on his bed in an attempt to reach the door. Brick quickly jumped in front of her a little to forcefully causing him to loose his balance, making him fall forward onto Blossom who hit the soft mattress.

Brick fell over the top of her his arms supporting him so he didn't crush her tiny frame. Both teens didn't move at the sudden electricity shooting through their bodies. Blossom could feel his hot breath on her neck, while Brick felt the slight movement of her leg on his inner thigh. Brick had to used every last bit of his will power not to be overpowered by her actions or beauty.

"Uhhhhh, sorry" Brick scrambled to say and jumped off her, Blossom however didn't move.

"Brick hurry up!" Butch yelled banging on his door, Blossom sat up and placed the photo album back under the bed. Brick forced himself to look at her and their eyes met Blossom grinned and stood up.

"Come on then baby boy" Blossom smirk and walked across the room, Brick was slightly bewildered at her sudden mood swing but decided it was best just to go with the flow.

"Don't call me baby boy!" Brick groaned.


	8. Death at the Dancefloor

**Hey hey guys!**

**MEGA sorry I haven't updated in forever! And I don't have a valid excuse D: but thank you muchly for sticking with me! If I ever see you guys I'll give you a medal!**

**Anyway because I haven't given you anything I'm just going to shut up and let you read it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeahh not mine!**

* * *

Blossom was sat in the passenger seat of Brick's Red Supra looking at her nails without any interest at all. A silence had fallen over the pair which felt slightly awkward in Brick's opinion because of the awful incident in which practically straddled her on his bed! Brick winced slightly and hoped he hadn't made a complete cock of himself. Trying to push the flashback aside he looked in his rear view mirror and saw Butch's Green Dodge Viper with Buttercup also sat in the passenger seat.

However unlike the almost awkward silence Blossom and Brick had achieved Buttercup looked rather annoyed and Butch had a sadistic smirk on his face. He found Brick's eyes in the mirror and gave him a thumbs up while nodding at the same time before pointing at Buttercup and then make a 'cha-ching' motion with his arm. Brick shook his head in pity and in humour and looked back to the almost deserted road.

He flicked his eyes again to the mirror and saw the sides of Boomer's navy Corvette Z06 but couldn't see inside the car. However knowing the way Boomer was checking Bubbles out no doubt he was using some lame pick up lines on the poor girl.

Brick heard the sound of the heavy beat before he saw the club itself, Blossom told him where to pull in with a monotone voice. Brick's jaw tightened in frustration and annoyance at her attitude. She was acting like nothing ever happened between them and that he was just another pawn to play with and then crush. Brick's inner ego doubled and decided to fight fire with fire, if she was going to act like a ice cold bitch well so was he (well in the male sense.)

Brick got out and looked around the parking lot, he let a low whistle escape from his throat as rows of supercars where spread across the concrete. Butch and Boomer parked up along side Brick and they where also taken a back by the cars as well. Boomer's eyes where as wide a saucers while Butch's jaw was hitting the floor! The girls looked completely unfazed and where making there round to the front of the club. The boys quickly caught up as the sisters made their way straight to the front of the half a mile long queue. The huge bouncer who was nearly hitting 7ft looked Blossom up and down and pulled his sunglasses down to reveal his dark brown eyes. Blossom looked inside the club and handed the Bouncer a note. He seemed satisfied and let them all in.

The club was very stylish and modern. The huge dancefloor took up most of the ground floor with small circular stages where dotted around with dancing girls on, some also had poles attached to them. The bar was at the far side of the club and the huge DJ box occupied the south right hand corner. There was a raised part of the club near the back that allowed chairs and tables and some booths where fitted to the back with a dim light on each table. There was a huge spiral staircase leading to another floor that over looked the dance floor with a glass balcony which to Brick's understand was most likely the VIP section. At the far left of the upper floor was a large room with blacked out windows, with a chance that the occupants could see out over everything. The light flashed and the strobe lights gave everything a jumpy effect.

"WHOA!" Butch yelled over the deafening music. Brick turned and saw Boomer already leading Bubbles to the bar, Brick rolled his eyes and looked at the other four. Blossom seemed to have caught the eyes of someone and motioned Brick to follow with her head. Butch had pulled Buttercup to the dance floor who seemed slightly at ease in the club atmosphere. Blossom lead Brick to the back of the club and into one of the booths under the VIP area above. There where sat Josh, Jade and a boy and girl Brick had never seen before. Blossom sat down and Brick sat at the side of her. The music was considerably quieter here but they still had to raise their voices to be heard. Blossom turned to Brick and introduced the two people.

"Brick this is Leah and Stephen, their our newest racers" Leah was a small blonde haired girl who's hair came a little past her shoulders, she had a slight baby face and piercing blue eyes. Stephen looked a little smaller than Brick with a average build, he had brown buzz cut hair and brown eyes. They seemed okay and smiled at Brick when they where introduced. Blossom then went onto explain to the small group how Brick's brother had joined and they seemed pleased with the other new additions. A song came on with a fast beat and Jade's eyes lit up.

"I love this song! Bloss you coming?" She asked, Blossom smirked and shrugged before letting a big grin form. Blossom stood up and took her small jacket off revealing her slender shoulders. Brick found himself staring and reminded himself that he wasn't interested. As the two girls walked towards the dance floor Leah and Stephen had excused themselves to go and get a drink, leaving Brick and Josh alone.

"You know Aidan partly owns this place" Josh said covering his mouth and leaning into Brick. Brick cocked an eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"He invited us because Blossom owes him some money, and Jade came along because she wanted to talk to him" Josh explain like it was casual convocation. Brick's eyes shot open.

"Look I know what happened between Jade and Aidan but can't she let it go?" Brick replied, Josh shook his head.

"Not that easy dude"

Suddenly a screech was heard, the two men looked up towards the dancer floor where a woman in barely any clothing was sprawled on the floor. But what really caught their eyes was the redheaded woman standing over her with her fist clenched and a face ready to kill...

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I decided to go and dance with Jade to try and relieve some stress. My mind was so crammed with problems I was surprised I hadn't collapsed! Brick was a major dilemma but something I could afford to deal with later, Jade wanting to talk with Aidan and me owing him money was something I had to figure a way out of and fast. I could give him the money easily, a simple in-and-out situation but knowing the slimy bastard he would put a spin on how much I'm in debt.

I was dancing next to Jade who's blue eyes kept flicking to the blacked out windows on the VIP floor almost as if she was looking at someone who was staring back. Suddenly I had a plan set. I was going to get Brick and Josh to get Jade a drink and quickly head upstairs slide the money under the door of the upstairs room and head back down. Yeah that sounded simple enough... right?

Suddenly I was roughly barged to the side by someone's fat ass, I turned to see the mega slut Katie. She was wearing a wrap around her plastic double F breasts and a sorry excuse for a skirt which was revealing most of her ass anyway. Her 6 inch stiletto's hardly made a difference to her tiny size except make her legs look that much chunkier.

"Blossom! your in my way darhling!" She said in her nasally voice, I loathed the girl so much and looked down at her.

"No your in my way bitch!"

Katie's eyes narrowed, she then looked to the side and she found Jade stood at the side of me.

"Jade! What are you doing here! Everyone knows about your pathetic crush on Aidan, didn't you get the message when he slit your throat? I think he would like it if I finished the job off for him! Or maybe I could do something of the sort to Blossom's slutty ass sisters!" She put her hands on her hips and glared deathly at my friend. Before Katie could comprehend I had raised my arm and smashed my fist into her face. She hit the floor and a circle was created around us.

No ever threatens my friends OR my family. I reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair and ratty extensions and yanked her up.

"Want to say that again bitch?" I screamed, She grabbed my waist and threw me on the floor, I quickly got back to my feet and set her a strong kick to the stomach making her wincing at the cracking sound I caused. But I was only getting started. As I was about to punch her again I felt a pair to very strong arms wrap around me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Brick and Josh saw Blossom grab Katie's hair they made a beeline towards them. Jade kept looking up the room upstairs and back to the fight when Josh came and stood next to her. Brick quickly wrapped his arms around Blossom trying to calm her down, Leah, Stephen, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup suddenly joined the group.

"What the fuck!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom struggled out of Brick's grasp while Katie was being helped up by some men. Blossom pointed an accusing finger at Katie with so much hatred.

"The bitch threatened to kill Jade, Bubbles and Buttercup!" Blossom screamed. Brick was speechless but his face looked venomous. Butch, Boomer and Josh looked murderous while Leah and Stephen looked seriously pissed off. Before anyone could react the music was cut sending the place into a chorus of 'Wha?' and 'Hey!'

"Now now do we have a problem?" The group looked up to see Aidan and about 6 men surrounding him all in expensive looking suites. Brick's adrenaline was pumping and his hand instinctively clenched.

"Blossom here now!" He ordered. Brick looked at Blossom and she looked different, murderous, like she had reached her limits and she was about to explode.

"FUCK YOU! I am not your 'skivvy' I don't owe you a single penny! If you don't like it you can suck my dick!" She screamed, the club had gone deathly silent and Aidan looked like had been slapped. Brick felt strangely proud of the small redhead and a small smirk tugged the corner of his mouth. That was until Aidan made a small laugh and after looking round pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at Blossom, the club instantly began to scream at the sight of the gun while Blossom remained where she was.

"SHUT UP!" One of the men beside Aidan yelled and everyone froze. However in that same millisecond Blossom snatched her own gun out from her gun holder on her tight and fired. She hit a man next to Aidan while they all ducked and flinched when the sound was heard.

"RUN!" Buttercup screamed, the club went into a frenzy as people scattered trying to find the quickest way out of the death trap. Brick wasted no time and grabbed Blossom's arm dragging her outside. People could be seen rushing into their supercars and speeding off as gun shots could still be heard.

Brick jumped into his car, Blossom right at his side and threw the car into reverse and spun out of the parking lot, Boomer, Butch, Josh and Stephen where close behind.

Aidan ran out of the club and watched the 5 cars speed off, he ran round the back and jumped into a sleek and beautiful black eclipse. He flipped open a radio which connected him to his team.

"Find the redhead bitch and kill her, no holes barred" He hissed the last line and floored the gas, shooting his car forward straight after the DLR.

Brick was racing down the highway which was practically clear, looking out the rear-view mirror he saw Leah and Stephen behind him and the sides of Josh's car with Jade behind Stephens. On his right was Boomer and Bubbles while Butch and Buttercup sat on his left. He heard a clicking noise and looked to see Blossom re-loading her gun.

"What are you doing? No one is following us" Brick asked making sure no uncertainty leaked through his words.

"Don't be too sure" Blossom as but muttered, Brick looked back into the mirror and saw 6 black cars all lined up perfectly gaining on the group.

"Fuck!" Brick yelled and sent his car faster. Butch seeing his brother gained speed looked behind him and saw the row of cars, immediately he sped up as well as did the others.

"Slow down" Blossom said in a low voice, Brick looked at her bewildered.

"In case you didn't know 'Princess' those guys are probably wanting to kill us! So sorry if I don't want to die tonight!" Brick yelled sarcasm lacing what he said. Blossom turned and her eyes narrowed.

"Look I'm sick of this and it's going to end NOW! So slow the fuck down or so help me Brick-"

"You'll what?" But Brick was cut short as Blossom held her gun straight between his eyes.

"Slow. Down."

Brick didn't take his eyes off her and he allowed the car to slow down, Blossom pulled the gun away and opened the sun roof. Brick saw red a sharply put the breaks on, Blossom jolted forward her gun flying out of her hands. In the same second Brick started the car again and Blossom dropped back inside.

"What the fuck! Do you realise what you have just done?" Blossom screeched.

"Never and I mean NEVER point a gun at me again do you understand?" Brick said in a dangerously low voice, he reached down and flicked a button. The entire back seats of his car flipped over to reveal a set of huge guns that could easily take out a car. Blossom let a small satisfied smirk grace her face but didn't look at Brick who was sporting his own little smirk. Blossom reached back and grabbed a gun that she held on her shoulder for support. Once again she opened the sun roof and stood up the gun positioned nicely.

"I do owe you this Aidan" Blossom said aiming the gun and firing, Aidan saw Blossom aim the gun and as soon as she fired he swerved only for the bullet to hit one of his men.

"Bitch" He hissed, Aidan rummaged around the compartments in the front of his car and pulled out a rather large gun himself. He looked to see the rest of his men do the same and grinned. Blossom saw this as well and dropped back into the car.

"TURN LEFT!" She yelled, Brick was a little far in front and didn't have enough time to turn, instead he hit the gear and feathered the wheel, and for the first time expertly drifted the corner. Brick looked at Blossom a grin stretching across his face, however Blossom had squeeze her eyes shut.

"Uhm Bloss?"

Blossom snapped her eyes open and let a breath she had been holding go.

"You drifted!" She cried, Brick had a smug smirk as he drove off the highway and through the town centre.

"What the fuck is going on?" Butch's voice crackled through the radio, Blossom picked it up and connected it to everyone.

"Get close to Brick's car, I'll pass you some guns. This ends tonight!"

Butch was the first and Blossom lobbed a gun through his windows, the same happened Josh and Stephen. Brick was able to pass Boomer his considering he was on his right anyway. The 5 supercars rocketed through the town and breakneck speeds expertly dodging the odd stray car on the roads and hitting it round corners with ease. The cars chasing them suddenly became too close for Blossom's liking, she grabbed the radio and told everyone to split up. Brick carried on straight forward. Blossom then lent out of the window so she was upside down resting on her back, she fired the gun and blew a tired out of the car behind which went swerving off the road. However the car was quickly replaced by another one and fired back at Blossom. However because she had been leaning on her back she was able to easily jump back into the car, dodging the bullet.

Brick gritted his teeth in frustration. This was exactly NOT how things where supposed to go and to make things worse his brothers where who knows where most likely racing for their lives! Brick was seriously pissed off, he realised Blossom was right; this has to end tonight!

The road suddenly widened and Josh and Jade's car appeared at the side of them, a black car was straight behind there's. Brick watched as Jade stood up out of the sun-roof and poistioned her gun. It all seem to go in slow motion from then.

Blossom spun around to look at Jade like Brick was, she fired her gun twice but the car missed them easily. Brick looked at the driver to see it was no other than Aidan himself. Aidan positioned his arm out of the window the gun aim at Jade, Jade's eyes widened but before she had chance to react he fired the gun straight into her chest. Brick couldn't move his eyes away from the scene as Blossom shrill cry seem to fade into the background. Jade's body slumped over on the roof as a streak of blood crawled down the car. When Brick looked around Aidan had made a U-turn.

Josh immediately stopped his car and Brick did the same. Before the car had fully stopped Blossom had jumped out and was already racing towards Jade. Brick jumped out next, he put his hands on his head and walked slowly over not believing what he had just seen. Josh had pulled Jade down and Blossom was trying to talk to her, tears streaming her face. Boomer, Butch and Stephen arrived and they all jumped out too. Butch and Boomer stood frozen in shock at the lifeless girl.

"No! NO! THAT BASTARD!" Blossom screamed, she looked up to see 4 black cars all parked watching the scene. Blossoms eyes shifted to see Aidan with his window down watching, the emotion on his face was one to be explain, there was mixture of sick satisfaction but then hurt and sadness too. But Blossom was livid she grabbed a gun and stood up shoot at the cars which all quickly turned and sped off.

"Oh my god" Bubbles whispered dropping to her knees, Boomer quickly rushed over and put and arm round her. Buttercup stood in shock her mouth hanging open, Butch stood at the side of her unsure of how to comfort her. Leah and Steven stood together tears in Leah's eyes, while Josh had his head in his arms resting on his car. Brick looked at Blossom who seemed destroyed, without hesitation she jumped into his car and floored it leaving the stunned teenagers behind.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here" Brick said, he and Josh helped Jade's body up and put it in the backseat of Josh's car.

"Butch can I borrow your car, I need to do something?" Brick asked, Butch cocked an eyebrow but Brick gave him a serious glare. Butch slumped and nodded his head throwing his keys to Brick. Butch then jumped into Boomer's car while Buttercup jumped into Josh's. Brick started the car and floored the gas.

Straight after that red haired pink eyed girl.

* * *

**Sorry any Jade lovers! It had to be done! :(**

**REVIEW!**

**Ciao**

**CJR.x **


	9. That's what's been missing!

**Hey! Look another update!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers your AMAZING! Also sorry for killing of Jade but if I didn't this chapter would NEVER happen and I think you all want it to!**

**So it's kind of short but I needed it as a filler! ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my characters, idea's and plot**!

* * *

Brick had no idea where he was heading, Blossom had left no clues on the desolated road to where she might have gone. Acting on impulse Brick turned off the main roads and through the back alleys until he came across an opening that led him upside of the mountain he had been earlier in the night. He decided to go to the clearing he found before to try and wrap his head around the events of the past few moments. He darted through the narrow road and wooded hills side, the trees blending into a dark blur at his sides. He found his turn off and headed up. However as the tree's began thinning he notice another car parked on the ledge of the clearing, as Brick drove closer his headlights reflected the car to be his own. The one Blossom had taken. Brick stopped his car close to his own and killed the engine. He looked to the side of the ledge and saw Blossom stood looking over the town. Brick got out quietly and made his way over to her.

She stood motionless and still managed to look elegant, Brick didn't know what to say so he stood at her side his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets.

"How did you know I would be here?" Blossom asked her voice ringing like a bell.

"I didn't."

Blossom released a soft breath and looked over the twinkling town, the stars shone brighter in the mountains away from the smog of the town and moon was a brilliant white. It reflected Blossom's natural beauty perfectly. Brick was brought out of his analysis by a small sound coming from the girl on his left. He looked down at her to see a tear roll down her face and small sobs escaping her lips. Overcome with fear from female tears Brick instantly pulled her into a hug. However to his great surprise Blossom held onto him. Tight. Brick rested his head on the top of hers and slightly swayed. At that present moment his nerves where shot and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest. He prayed Blossom wasn't listening to it and was wrapped in her own thoughts. Then to make matters worse Brick felt his face heat up and was glad in was night. Blossom pulled back and wiped the back of her hand against her wet cheeks.

"Thanks" She mumbled looking at the floor. "Just same shit different day huh?" She said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Brick asked puzzled, she sighed her eyes still glued to the floor.

"When I was younger my dad was k-killed in a hit and run" Blossom said stumbling over a few words. She brought her rose coloured eyes and looked into Brick's blazing red ones.

"It wasn't just any hit and run though...

_A 13 year old Blossom was sat in the back of her dad's family car waiting for him to return from the gas station and take her to the ice-cream stand. Blossom watched with a smile on her face as her dad came out of the store and waved to her as he was walking to his car._

_Suddenly a loud screech was heard and gun shot filled the once peaceful atmosphere, Blossom looked around to see two race cars swerving down the road at high speeds, she turned back when she heard people screaming to see her dad running for his car horror on his face. Just then Blossom's door was thrown open and a man with a gun in his hand looked straight at her._

_"Get ou-" but before he could finis his command he was being dragged backwards by his shirt. Blossom watched defenceless and hopeless as the man was bring dragged away from her by her father. It was then that the man pulled himself free and fired two bullets straight into Blossom's father's chest. He silently fell to the floor. Blossom jumped from the car without haste screaming and rushed to her father's side. _

_But he was dead before she could reach him._

_Blossom turned when she heard the tyres of their car screech against the pavement and the man who murdered her father sat in the drivers seat. Another car drove past, with someone shouting out the window to the man in her father's car._

_"TONY LET'S GO!"_

_The car shot off down the road and out of sight._

Blossom finished her story with tears in her eyes. Brick moved closer to her for comfort.

"Tony killed my father, and also the sole reason I began racing and caught up in this shit, I told my sisters who of course where heartbroken and agreed with me to start racing. Before social services could find us we went into hiding with Josh, who back then was just starting up his own garage. He took pity and took us in, taught us to drive, drift, gamble and deal. I owe a lot to him. Like a big brother. Aidan didn't kill Jade tonight, he was under commands from that bastard Tony. Who I swear one day I will kill personally."

Blossom had tears spilling from her eyes, Brick pulled her into another hug which again she accepted.

"Blossom, why are you telling _me _this?" Brick asked, Blossom pulled back to look at him but didn't let go.

"I don't know." Blossom said clearly confused "I feel I can trust you, like you understand me and won't judge me no matter what. I know this will sound corny as hell but you seem to complete the other side of me nobody seems to get" Blossom said, Brick felt his heart beat faster and without any warning lent down as kissed her full on the lips.

Blossom's eyes widened, but slowly began to close as the feeling of utter bliss, happiness and excitement filled her body. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms rested on her tiny waist, and moved her lips in rhythm to his.

When they pulled back they started at each other in shock.

"I got to say... that was amazing" Brick smiled, Blossom grinned showing her straight teeth.

"Also I know now why I've been feeling weird around you. Because THAT had always been missing" Brick smirked

"Well best make sure that we keep it up then" Blossom smirked back and stood on her tip toes to settle her lips on his.

* * *

**Aww cute!  
Look there finally together! YEY Also meanie TONY grr! Yeah you can all hate him for that blow!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Cornelia! x**


	10. The Plan

**Holy hell! I- I UPDATED!**

**So so sorry! I mean at one point I didn't think this was going to get finished! I've started University so I have mega piles of work for that! But I read a few fic's lately and just inspired me to write! ALSO! IMPORTANT NOTE: During this chapter I added a little section in or a bit of a 'comin relief' scenario, I feel this story was a bit too serious compared to my other stories.**

**So I really hope you enjoy this and haven't forgot the story! D:**

**AND! don't worry I AM working on Take Two! I've created a short chapter which i'm working and building on now! So that is in development!**

**Okay here we go eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sigh***

* * *

"Right then it's settled"

"So it is"

"See you later"

"You can count on it"

Blossom flipped her phone down with force, she closed her eyes tight and threw her phone on her bed. She was currently sat in her room, She and Brick had parted once he dropped her off at her house. When the professor was killed, herself and her sisters occupied their family home. The authorities never got involved as Blossom cunningly wrote a letter telling them that she and her sisters and gone to live with her aunt and another letter saying that these premises where occupied by an unknown tenant. Blossom then got into the street racing gig mainly for the money, then adrenalin that fuelled her passion and then her ultimate goal... killing Tony.

Blossom was clad in a salmon pink tank top and white shorts and slipper booties, her copper hair was up in a messy bun and all her make-up had been removed. She laid back on her bed and turned to look at her alarm clock. 4:34am. _Ugh school in 4 hours_ Blossom moaned,

Blossom allowed this time and this time only for her to truly take off her mask as the strict faced, cool, calm and collected leader of the DRL. She would write in her journal (when she had time) she would stick pictures up of her friends and family that can be seen hung in various places around her room. Being the eldest she was 'supposed' to take the largest room after the professor died, but she couldn't change his room to one of her own, so instead she kept her small room with pink walls and a blue and green mixed furry carpet to herself. Hardly anyone came in only Bubbles and Buttercup have peeked there heads in now and again, and that was a couple of years ago! They know better to knock these days.

In her room Blossom also took time, to strategise plans, formulate ideas to improve her cars and drivers abilities; she did endless research on the web and kept a big thick file hidden in her room with all her notes, scrawling, pictures, ideas, plans, strategies, manoeuvres in there and no one was to ever find it. Ever.

Slowly crawling into bed she hoped sleep would elope her. If only she where that lucky. Her mind and brain where speeding at the days events; the horrific and tragic death of her dear and close friend Jade brought tears to the eyes of the red headed beauty, her heart felt so heavy and saddened. Brick. Brick seemed to have brought an unexpected uplift in her life which she so desperately needed, he seemed to be able to equal her in many ways, wit, courage, leadership, skill, and one heck of a beautiful face. Blossom allowed herself to meekly smile at the idea that he belonged to her now.

Finally the thing that kept her mind most occupied was the plan she just set up on the phone a few minuets ago, mulling over the possible outcomes, who would be involved, how to ensure it goes her way, how to make sure she kept everyone safe.

Groaning to herself Blossom flipped over hoping she'd fall asleep better this way. Knowing what she had to do she structured how she was going to tell her team what she's set up for them that very day. She would do it in her racing den where all the cars were and where they were fixed up and built (not to mention that's where Josh, Leah and Stephen live.) She would sit them all down and make sure they listened.

_'So I want you all to listen because I'm only saying this once.' _Blossom thought, yeah that should get their attention.

_'I've got something planned..._ Something big"

Blossom looked round and looked everyone in the eyes, her eyes resting longer on those beautiful blood red ones she found herself thinking about last night before she finally fell asleep.

Brick looked at her in interest, Blossom had told everyone to leave school at lunch period as they had some _very_ important plan to set out. Butch and Buttercup happily ditched as did the rest with a little reluctance from Bubbles and Boomer, not to mention Brick himself (he hated been taken away from routine.) Blossom looked every part as serious as she was speaking. Her luscious copper hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down to frame her face; she had a light pink tight top on underneath a black blazer, she had either black shorts or trousers on (Brick couldn't see where the table had cut off) and black flat boots that went up to her knees from what he saw at the bottom. And as always she looked absolutely smoking hot _and she's all mine_ Brick thought greedily and rather smugly. Blossom's words then snapped him out of his mischievous thoughts.

"What you done?" Buttercup gets straight to the point looking her sister dead in the eye. Buttercup hated situations like this, they never started off good (you see it all the times in movies.) Suspecting a hint of worry in Blossom few words as only a sister can she urged her to continue.

"I've done a deal with Aiden-"

"WHAT?" Butch, Boomer, Leah and Stephen yell

"and Tony..."

"WHAT?" The rest of them including Brick jumped up.

"Will you just shut up and LET ME FINISH!" Blossom's belle like voice rising an octave forcing them all to focus.

"This is what is going to happen... we are going to compete in a two person a-side race, so two from our team and two from there's. It will be a race across the city from Brook Street to Townsville town Bridge"

"Well sound simple enough, get us the cars we'll get you the money" Butch said eagerly

"You didn't let me finish" Blossom said looking at him under her lashes, not one to be intimidated and especially by a girl, Butch clenched his jaw allowed her to continue.

"This will be a no-holes barred race, meaning anything goes; no rules, no restrictions no nothing"

"Okay, seems standard, simple we can do this Blossom" Bubbles says in confidence, but Brick didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"Who's the drivers for their team?" Brick asks his eyes never leaving her face, Blossom looks right back at him dead in the eyes

"Aiden and Tony"

Brick takes a big sigh and leans back a bit in his chair, Boomer, Stephen Bubbles and Leigh looks disturbed, Josh looked slightly worried and Butch and Buttercup had a look of revenge stricken across there features.

"And it doesn't end there... I wanted this ending, this feud this hatred this- this fear. I want them out of our lives for good so we agreed, who ever wins must leave the country or..."

Blossom left the question hanging daring or not to tell them the rest, but her team needed to be fully in the know to work to their full potential.

"Death match."

You could hear a pin drop as the room went deathly silent, no one blinked, no one spoke, no one breathed. You could see them all process this information then one by one as they all looked at each other thinking this could be someone's last match. Brick kept his eyes locked on Blossom's and her's on his, there was absolutely no way he was going to let her race, well her and Boomer. Blossom had given him so much and it helped him strive. He would not lose her, no, life with out Blossom wouldn't be called life at all.

Blossom was feeling the exact same for Brick, she was not willing to let him put his life at risk, she wasn't willing to let anyone but herself go but she knew she needed to take both Aiden and Tony out at the same time or else the other would only become stronger. That decision torn Blossom apart but no one absolutely no one could she her anxiety; if she went down so did the whole ship.

"So what's the plan?" Josh found his voice first, breaking the deafening silence

"Well first of all we need to decide our racers" Blossom said "So who's joining me?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, no, no way!" Brick jumped up

"Excuse me but-"

"He's right Blossom you can't be the one to go" Bubbles jumped in, Blossom looked at her most innocent and caring sister as if her brains had fallen out.

"No you can't" Buttercup stood this time, slowly Josh stood too as did Boomer, Butch and the rest. Blossom was in absolute shock, her own team where going against her orders in something so stupid! She wanted her own personal revenge on Aiden and Tony for Jade, for her father, for her team for herself. Why where they doing this?

"What?" Blossom yelled in rage

"Blossom, your too emotionally connected, remember what you always told us? Never race out of hate, you only get hurt yourself. And this time if your hurt.. you die." Bubbles said her voice cracking towards the end

"And I cannot and will not let you anywhere near that driving seat" Brick walking up to Blossom and taking her hand in his. " Your too important to lose, we can't lose you... I can't lose you. Bubbles is 100% right, you can't race out of hate or revenge your head isn't in what your doing and that would lead to silly mistakes, mistakes that _will _cost you your life, your not racing Blossom" Brick said looking her deep in the eyes.

"Well who will? Leah and Stephen aren't experienced enough, Josh doesn't race because of his leg injuries, Bubbles and Boomer no offence aren't our most ruthless or strategic drivers, is more logical for me and Butch or Buttercup to race" Blossom explain frustrated.

"And what about me?" Brick said shocked

"Hey! you think I would let you get into a life threatening situation that _I_ set up? To hell with that! _Your_ too important to lose. So no your not racing!" Brick gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, unable to come up with a quick enough response before Buttercup interrupted

"Well then why don't me a Butch race?" Everyone looked at her

"Come on I mean where both the toughest racers, it will take a LOT and I mean a LOT to knock us out for the count" Everyone then looked at Blossom, for the final decision, looking at Bricks his eyes held strength and courage and bravery, everything Blossom wish she possessed right now. Turning away she scowled and walked to the side her arms folded and after a few moments of though she nodded her head.

"YES!" Buttercup and Butch cheered high-fiving, Brick looked at Blossom his eyes comforting, which is just what Blossom needed.

Suddenly Josh hits a speaker and suddenly loud music (We Speak No Americano ) **A/N: I strongly advise you put the song on a read before you go any further! **begins blasting throughout the den, Blossom looks round irritated while the rest jump at the sudden impact of noise however when the familiar of the beat kicked it the 3 brothers eyes widened and a big grin stretched across their faces.

"LEAVE IT ON!" Butch yelled as he and his brother form a line facing Buttercup, Bubbles, Leah, Josh and Stephen dead serious. Just then the beat kicked in...

_'PA PA AMERICANO'_

The three guys then stepped twice too once side while lifting there arms up the did the same but the other way, they did this a few times the put the left arm stretched out in front of them while shaking their other hand in front of them on the beat. Such a simple dance, however being performed by these three guys the others found it completely hilarious... all apart from one.

The rest then began to join in this little dance standing a the side of the 3 brothers copying there movements perfectly (wasn't exactly groundbreaking hard anyway) after a few moments they all began to freestyle dancing with the sound of the beat. Most of them probably just needed a stress reliever after the blow Blossom delivered and the size of the task in front of them.

Blossom however remained behind the table looking straight ahead at the scene unfolding, that was however until she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"Come on Bloss, for once in your life stop being so serious and have some fun!... be flexible" He whispered the last part into her ear seductively leaving Blossom with a small smirk on her face. _Ah what the hell _she thought _I need to have some fun while it lasts_

"Well then if that's the case!" Blossom laughed, her first real fun-filled laugh Brick had heard and it was music to his ears, she went over to the stereo system and flicked it a few times before facing the team.

"This is how its done!" Blossom yelled grinning, Just then 'Duck Sauce - Barbra Strisend' Smashed through the speakers...

'_BARABRA STREISAND!'_

Blossom then began by doing the 'running man' turning all the way round then shaking it out while her group 'Ooooo'ed' with mixed cheers 'Go'on Blossom!' 'Smash it' Blossom turned to face her team mates and friends laughing while they all had a dance.

Needless to say in a matter of hours they could possibly facing one of their most life changing races to date, but the infectious beat built their sprits as they danced together in the small garage, while there enemies drew closer.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE LOTS! **

**Cornelia.x**


	11. The Final Race

**WOW! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! and... A DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE!**

**So without further a do I would like to thank all my dedicated reviews and I can't explain how amazing you all are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Brick's POV

We made it to the clearing.

It was a cool evening the sun was almost setting casting a deep red and pink across the deserted plain of road. We where currently under the free way on an untouched race course, and when I say 'we' I mean the DLR. The race track looked tricky and unpredictable, sharp twists, fast straights, heavy hair-pins, and plenty of room for mistake. I sigh trying to keep my temper under control I was absolutely lived I wasn't racing in such a crucial race, because I have a personal vendetta with the people involved. Which was my very downfall.

Because of my strong burning connection I wasn't 'allowed' to race as my concentration and focus wouldn't be up to standard. However the other reason I wouldn't race is so _she _wouldn't either. My anger at the people concerned in this race did not burn as deep as the feelings I had for my fiery headed beauty Blossom. I was amazed at how captivated I was with this girl after half a year.

She was stood arms crossed in black shorts, knee length flat black boots, a light pink tank top and her DLR leather cropped jacket on, her copper hair that was reflecting the setting sun magnificently it was up in a high pony tail and her bangs fell delicately in front of her face. She had her weight rested back on her back leg and her arms crossed, thinking. She was stood away from us.

Butch and Buttercup where stood in close contact, Butch had a malicious grin on his face and eger excitement glistening in his eyes. They where both wearing leather trousers (or shorts in Buttercup's case) and black tops, however Butch had messily scribbled 'Butch' on his shirt in white writing; saying he wanted his name to be the last 'they' see before they won. I heard a few words from their muffled dialogue. Words such as 'speed' 'bumpers' 'slash tires' all creating a new scenario of scenes in my mind.

I shook it off and switched my attention to my other brother who was conveniently chatting to the one and only Bubbles. Bubbles had pale blue jeans on with a white pattern top and her DRL racing jacket. Boomer had dark jeans on with a dark blue shirt and a navy sweat jacket over the top. My eyes dropped then doubled, Boomer and Bubbles where holding hands. I turned around and let out a low whistle and a quick laugh before turning back round. I was happy for him I guess I mean Bubbles seems okay, she isn't some whore as people have said at school so I knew she wouldn't hurt him, (and leave me to sort out an emotional Boomer! Never again!)

And finally Josh, Leah and Stephen where leaning against Butch's car chatting quietly. There was a soft calm over the group until the sound of a powerful engine brought everyone's gaze to the slip road. Aidan and Tony had arrived.

Blossom didn't move as car after car filed through the entrance to the race track, Tony had a powerful Nissan Skyline GTR R34while Aidan equally had a Corvette ZR1Intense as they where I remained my poker face, Aidan, Tony and a couple of their crew approached us. I realised the girl that Blossom punched in the club that fateful night was their too, hanging all over Aidan like and animal, Katie I think her name was but at this point I really couldn't care less.

"So who's our victims?" Aidan asks in a slimy voice, I grit my teeth and Butch and Buttercup are visibly shaking with rage.

"Where the ones who are going to kill you" Buttercup spat with venom, Tony smirked and I had to use all my will power not to lunge at him. Blossom then walked to join our group.

"Ah so Blossom care not to get your so called 'revenge'? Jade really mean so little to you?" Aidan taunted, Blossom didn't move.

"And Brick? Still on the racing side of life after you almost killed blondie over there? And not even up for a real challenge?" Tony finally spoke, I felt the fire in my eyes and my temper exploded. I kept this all caged in my body, my eyes flicked to Boomer suddenly as he seemed to have had enough and jumped at him.

Bubbles wrapped her arms around his body and about 3 men jumped in front of Tony while Josh, Butch and Stephen calmed Boomer down.

"And what about your father?" Tony lashed again and this time Blossom snapped. Within a spilt second she had a gun poised right between Tony's eyes. I didn't move to stop her why would I? I was itching for her to pull the trigger. The men them pulled their own guns out at her and I instantly had my own out too.

Nobody spoke.

The tension was palpable and the hate was felt by everyone.

"Don't" Was all Blossom said before she retreated back to my side.

"Well then lets begin" Aidan said without a word they got into their cars and the countdown began.

5

"Buttercup I think there's something wrong on the tail of the car, check it because your dead without it" Blossom said.

4

"I don't have time!" Buttercup yelled

"Buttercup I will not have you die over something so foolish!" Blossom said authority in her tone.

3

Buttercup looked exasperated but quickly did as Blossom asked and went to the back of her car.

2

And in that spilt second I saw Blossom make a run for it.

1

She jumped into Buttercups car and hit the gas.

GO!

Her wheels screeched as she raced off with Aidan and Tony grinning right behind her.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, Butch scrambled into his car but I stopped him.

"Move!" I commanded, Butch threw me and evil glare but I ignored it and all but threw him out of the car while he screamed curses at me. I should have seen this coming, it was Aidan and Tony's plan overall to get her so worked up, she was not racing without me and I would not let her die.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I was looking straight ahead and I saw the first bend arriving, I quickly flicked my eyes to look in the rear view mirror and saw Tony and Aidan behind me with Aidan having a slight lead. Then another car flashed into view, I expected Butch to have jumped into the race but what I wasn't expecting was blazing red eyes glaring at me. I growled in frustration.

_What the hell did he think he was doing? This was not his race (well I guess he had a connection to Tony after what happened with Boomer.)_

I couldn't dwell on the situation for any longer than a second as the corner quickly was upon me Islammed on the handbreak and the wheel on an opposite lock**. **I drifted round the corner with ease, I let a breath I had been holding in escape my lips as the feeling of adrenaline flooded me. This is why I do what I do, the thrill is insane and the chase is always fun.

Looking back I see all three cars drift the corner and straighten up, the road began to climb as we went up hill to gain an advantage I hit Buttercups NOS as my car shot in front. I was pushed back into the seat and let a thrill scream escape my lips. However my exhilaration was short lived as I saw the nose of Aidan's car come right at the side of me I glanced over to see him smirking at me.

My concentration faltered.

A deadly mistake.

Aidan smashed his 2 ton car into mine and sent me veering to the wall edge. We where racing over a bridge with a 30ft drop beneath us, I straightened up and narrowed my eyes anger raging I slam my car into Aidan's who barely moves. He grins maliciously and moves out ready to strike me the final blow sending me over the edge. However he underestimated my smarts so I ever so slightly slowed down.

Tony's car was behind and Brick had gained a lead on him and I prayed he knew how to fit into my plan. Aidan then twisted the wheel flying straight into my side just then I added the extra speed I had saved and by the skin of my teeth clipped out of the way sending Aidan colliding with the wall. My eyes where glued to the rear view mirror as I see Brick on my wavelength perfectly. He adds the extra power needed to silence Aidan once and for all ploughing Aidan's car straight through the wall and to the cement below.

The explosion doesn't faze me. One down one to go. Focus layered everything as the next turn approached I began my drift Brick behind me and Tony behind him. We all drifted the corner with expertise and powered on, the third corner looked complicated so I moved to the wall to get extra room. I prepared to begin my drift when 2 sounds shattered every thought of concentration and left my blood running cold.

_Bang Bang_

I sloppily get round scratching the entire back of the car, in the back of my mind knowing Buttercup would go mad. After the corner I scan all my mirrors and can't find any cars following me my heart hammers faster. Then a car flashes into view.

Tony is behind me and Brick is no where in sight.

I begin to breath heavily my 'cool' facade dropping completely. Pure fear and worry are exposed across my face and I rake my fingers through my hair. No! Brick- No! He can't- this all my fault! Before I lose it completely Tony's car appears at the side of me, he's holding a gun and grinning like the devil. The finish line looks extremely far away but the race means nothing to me now all that matters is this bastard is gone. Forever.

I quickly pull a gun from the car and aim it at him, he breaks sharply and ends up behind me, exactly where I don't want him. He fires his gun blowing the back window through I put my hands over my head and steer right sharply applying the breaks so we where even again. He slams his car into mine throwing my body in turn into the door, he does it again and this time I drop the gun. Before he has a chance to do it a third time I hit the gas _hard _and jump in front of him, in the seconds I had I reached down and grabbed the gun.

Looking to my left Tony was right by my side again he spoke in a menacing voice.

"Bang Bang"

"Your DEAD!" I screamed.

I fired my gun hitting him right between the eyes, his car swerved swinging right round to collide with the front of mine, the bonnet of my car crumbled and the nose shot down flicking my car straight over. Upside down the roof of my car skidded along the road until darkness took over.

* * *

Brick POV

That damn bastard. His bullets had enough force to send my car into a spin.

"FUCK!" I screamed I hit the gas too hard and the car jumped and came to a holt.

"No! I cannot stall right now!" I yelled, I then heard a crunching noise then the most spine chilling sound I have come to loath. Two gun shots. I start the car making it fly around the corner onto the last bend, the sight was enough to knock the wind out of me, feel as if I had been punched my a prized boxer, make me want to explode.

Blossom's car was a meshed up ball that flew over the finishing line on it's roof, sparks flying from the back as the two destroyed cars came to a stop. I screeched over the line and hit the break before dashing out of the car, tears collecting in my eyes. I saw the rest of the group sprinting over Butch and Buttercup in front with the rest extremely close behind.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Bubbles panted, Tony's car was inflamed and the stench of gas filled the air.

I ran to Blossom and jumped onto my knees peering through the window. My breath hitched into my throat.

Blossom was upside down and unconscious her beautiful pink eyes hidden from the world, blood was pouring from a cut somewhere on her head and was covering half her face. Her head and neck where taking the weight of her body while it was hanging from the seat buckle.

"Brick the fire!" Boomer screeched, Buttercup was kneeling at the side of me now looking at Blossom.

"Blossom!" She screamed.

"We need to get her out! Tony's car's going to explode!" I command

"I've called 911" Bubbles yells, tears streaming from her eyes Boomer physically having to hold her up from collapsing.

A sharp explosion makes us all flinch making us work faster.

"Guys!" I yell to Butch, Boomer, Josh and Stephen.

Butch and Josh use all of their strength to pull the door open that had been smashed into the rest of the car. Once that was over I crawled inside and let go of the seat belt freeing Blossom's body, It fell at once putting her spine in an unnatural position. I quickly checked for a pulse.

Nothing.

I freeze and look at her unable to function all sounds from everyone fading away.

"BRICK!" Butch yells and I come back to reality.

Gritting my teeth refusing to give up with the sicken smell of gas getting stronger I had no choice but to drag her body, scratching it all over the rough surface. I get out and once half of her body was out the guys pulled her up and I scooped her into my arms.

"RUN!" Buttercup screams as the sparks get stronger from Tony's car as the flames finally reach the open gas.

We run before the car explodes, causing Blossom's to explode too due to the force and impact. We turn back to look at the two burning scraps of metal the flames licking at the cars knowing we have just ridden the world of two of the most evil men on earth.

And having paid the most brutal price for it.

* * *

**The Final Chapter is just one click away!**

**REVIEW FIRST THOUGH! :D**


	12. The End? It's Only The Beginning

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Wow it's been over a year and this story has finally come to it's end. I want no need to thank absolutely every single person who has reviewed, subscribed, altered, favourite and most importantly read this story and have liked it enough for follow it through! You guys are truly amazing and I thank you :)**

**I've had this final chapter planned for ages and I just couldn't get the ending right and I had to re-write it so many times but I finally think I was able to bookend it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story concept :)**

* * *

It felt like I was swimming. Or the very sense of it.

In front of me I saw my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles smiling at me, there where laughing but the noise sounded distorted. We where in our back garden and I saw the BBQ was cooking.

I saw it but couldn't smell it.

Buttercup had a basketball in her hands and she and Bubbles where fighting for control. I felt myself smile. Then Butch suddenly joins in grabbing Buttercup and throwing her over his shoulder her shrieks of laughter and protest sound as if I have water in my ears. I shake my head and watch as Butch carries my sister off as Bubbles scoops up the ball. She bounces it before throwing it at someone, I see Boomer grinning with the ball in his hands before challenging her. They laugh and play and I feel genuinely happy, even more so when I see Josh, Leah and Stephen all laughing and joking with each other. I then see them eyes.

Those unusual red ones.

He walks towards me and I reach up to touch him only to find I couldn't. None of my limbs would work I try to speak but nothing comes out I wasn't even sure my face was moving. Brick gives me a comforting smile, the type of smile someone gives to a child when their trying (and failing) to do something.

I begin to panic but freeze when something astonishing comes into view.

My father.

He smiles at me and touches my shoulder. And could feel it.

"It's okay" He says in his distorted voice, If I could cry I would I felt my eyes prick as if crying invisible tears. Behind my dad Jade appears, they both look in their prime and as happy as ever.

I was completely confused. Was I dead? Was I dreaming? No definitely not dreaming I could feel it. Then everyone stops what they are doing and joins Jade my dad and Brick. They all gather round looking at me smiling, happy, my family.

"You can't stay" Brick says his voice an octave clearer. More than anything I want to ask questions and talk to my dad and Jade, the fact I was restricted by god knows what only made me more angry frustrated and devastatingly upset.

"I love you" Brick says and my heart thumps, everyone beings to get a fuzzy edge to their bodies.

"I love you" Jade and my father say at the same time a my heart thumps harder

_Brick! I- I love you too! Hear me! DAD! Don't leave me again, I need you! Please. Jade! Everyone help me! HELP ME! Please..._

Their features then being to blur out of sight and darkness was slowly creeping in. Don't leave me! I need all of you! NO! The darkness takes them as I clutch to them my memory burning with that picture and with Bricks words. I could feel my heart hammering harder, faster, more life like. I then sucked in a breath so quick fast and sharp the oxygen to lungs felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Doctor! Doctor! Something's happening" Someone close to me yells, I don't respond I'm still burning that picture of my family together to my memory.

I hear a shuffling of feet and the light swimming feeling is suddenly gone and a pain shoots through my body. My eyes become very light and I slowly flutter them open to a bright light and them piercing red eyes.

* * *

Brick POV

After we had reached the hospital Blossom was rushed into intensive care and we where all forbidden to enter. Bubbles was in hysterics drenching Boomer's top and Buttercup was staring dead ahead her eyes not leaving Blossom's door and she was clutching onto Butch's arm for the life of her, Butch didn't even seem fazed. The rest of the crew where waiting in the main waiting room.

I was numb I knew she was gone but the others didn't I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud, it would make it all too real. This all seemed surreal too much so that I was now in a world without her.

Her amazing pink eyes that sparkled with excitement and fun, her flawless face and her gorgeous copper hair that cascaded down her back. Her smarts and quick-wit that made her stand out from the crowd, her humour, kindness and ambition that all built together to make this one perfect woman.

I couldn't think anymore the pain setting in as I could see doctors trying to piece the girl I- I love back together again. Yes I loved her. I was always drawn to her like we where two half's of one piece, and now that had been ripped from me.

A doctor then came out and pulled his mask from his face and he was smiling.

"She made it"

It was all he had to say before I sink to my knees and let go of the most painful sigh of relief ever.

"She has been heavily medicated to help her body so it might be a while before she wakes up, it's early days so the life support will be on stand by as her condition is critical. But I think the worst is over." He explains

"Thank you" Bubbles says in a shaky whisper.

"Can we see her?" I ask my voice hoarse.

"One at a time please, there is a lot of equipment and we need to manoeuvre quickly" The doctor explains. I turn to her sisters, knowing even though my heart ached to see her I'm pretty sure her sisters need to see her after already losing a vital member of their family.

"You go" Buttercup says staring at me.

"What? No she's your-" I begin before Bubbles interrupts me.

"Yes I know, but knowing she's still with us is the most amazing feeling ever. You need her so you go, we'll switch when you need a break" She explain in a comforting voice helping me to my feet. I smile gratefully and she gives me a small hug before they all head off down the hall.

I walk in like a zombie and look at the girl on the bed. I walk to her side and see a large bandage on the side of her head with a small patch of blood seeping through, her eyes are closed and a tube is sticking out from her mouth. Her skin had lost it's glow and her cheeks didn't have their light rosy tint to them, her chest rose and fell softly.

I took her hand and it felt too cold.

That's when I broke down.

I collapsed over her body and let the emotional wall I had been building inside me shatter, I pick myself up and cup a hand on her face.

"I love you"

It had been 3 days and Blossom still hadn't woken up. I was finally prised away from her yesterday to go home eat, shower, change and sleep before I rushed straight back. More of us where allowed in at the same time now and I was sat in the chair next to her.

Bubbles was at her other side with Buttercup, Boomer and Butch all sitting on a bench at the end of the room. Bubbles had a magazine as did Boomer while Buttercup and Butch where engaged in a thumb war.

I kept staring at her when something caught my attention, Blossoms eyes shifted from under her eyelids. I blinked and looked more intently when it didn't happen again I convinced myself I was seeing things. However she suddenly inhales a sharp breath I'm on my feet in the same second.

"Doctor! Doctor! Something's happening" Buttercup yells down the hall, a doctor and nurse rush in and begin checking all her vitals. Bubbles is stood at the other side of the bed and very slowly Blossom opens her eyes.

Those pink eyes where all I have been waiting for and she gives me a very weak smile. The doctor tells us she will need more rest and treatment and left us to all reunite.

"Hey" I say softly smiling, Bubbles is gripping her hand as is Buttercup and Boomer and Butch are standing by my side.

"Hi" She croaks meekly.

After we fill Blossom in on what happened you could visibly see the lift in her energy at the news of those two dead. After a few hours of chatting with each other Blossom looks at me in a way so indescribable it makes me grin in response.

"Well we'll get off now, but we'll be back bright and early tomorrow" Bubbles says eyeing us both.

After they hug and everyone says their goodbyes where finally alone. She was once again mine.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I look at him. Soaking everything about him in and I know what I need to say.

"I love you"

He smiles brightly and replies in the best response I could ask for, he kisses me right on my lips and everything else fades into the background.

**1 week later**

I was finally allowed to leave the hospital, those god forsaking doctors are so over precautious I was ready to strangle them. I was in a pair of black shorts and pink and black converse, I had a red tank top on and my hair fell in waves down my back with the front framing my face.

Brick helps me leave and we walk down the corridor hand in hand (yep he's the only one to get under my 'cool facade and turn my insides soft.)

"So I've got a little surprise for you" Brick says unexpectedly, I face him and he had a slight smirk dancing on his lips.

"What is it?"

"Well it would clearly not be a surprise then" He barks a laugh. "Although it took a hell of a lot of persuasion from your sisters for me to even consider it" He says.

Okay now I'm totally confused, but before I can press further the sliding doors of the exit open and stood outside waiting is my racing crew.

Josh, Stephen, Leah, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles are all stood with their DLR jackets on and are stood smiling at me.

"Hey leader girl!" Buttercup yells and I smirk in response.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Like you said if you don't race again they've won it's the only way you can move on, and I know I can't stop a girl like you" Brick grins "So we have these" He gestures to behind my group and I saw 9 geared up street racers lined up.

I looked at Brick and gave him a challenging smile which he mirrored to perfection, I looked back at the group who all grinned and looked ready to take on anything. I feel Brick slide on my DLR jacket and he put his own on too.

Walking to the gleaming pink Mazda RX8 I slid easily into the car relaxing and feeling right at home. Looking to my right Brick see's me and winks before I look out to the open road, I flick the music system on (_Teriaki boys Tokyo Drift) _and put my sunglasses on.

_I wonder if you know  
How they live in Tokyo_

"Hey red! See you at the finishing line!" Buttercup calls from my left, I grin showing my teeth.

_If you see me then you mean it  
Then you know you have to go_

I look at Brick and at the same time we say...

_Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)  
Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

"Ready, set, GO!"

* * *

**Thank you all again so much, please please review and tell me your thoughts and I hope to see you all in my other stories! :)**

**MUCH LOVE! xxxx**


End file.
